Guilt
by Selina4
Summary: What if Tidus was not drawn to Yuna during their journey? What if there was someone else in the group caught his eye? And what if that person was...CHAPTER 10 UP NOW!
1. The Beginning

Final Fantasy 10

Guilt

By Selina

Warnings: Rated R for later chapters.

Pairing: Tidus/Lulu, maybe others later I haven't thought that far ahead. 

Disclaimers: Characters and places from the game mentioned in my story are from FFX belonging to Squaresoft not me. So don't sue me cause I have no money!

Setting: Near the start of Final Fantasy 10. The gang has just left Besaid Island and is boarding the ship, S.S.Liki heading for Kilka Island.

Author Quick Note: It would really be better if you've played FFX and know the game, it would help you understand my story better. Enjoy!

**__**

Guilt

Chapter One

Tidus took a deep breath and grin contentedly at the young and beautiful summoner as she proceeded to the S.S. Liki heading for Kilka Island. There was something about her that always made him want to smile but he just wasn't sure what it was yet. 

There was a small crowd gathered at the pier by the boat that humbly greeted the summoner sharing words with her and bidding her farewell. A great wave of sadness was over the crowd that made Tidus very uneasy. Why were they so upset? Once she'd finished her journey she could just come back. So why were they so sad? Maybe they were just worried about her well being. That had to be it…. Tidus watched silently as an old woman gave Yuna some Ether, which was accepted gratefully. 

This is gonna be some trip, Tidus thought turning his gaze to the vast, blue ocean. The ocean that was so breathtaking to watch, it was inconceivable to believe that such a devastating creature was hiding beneath its depth. Sin…was it this Sin that brought him here to this unknown world they call Spira? Maybe if he could just find Sin again then he'd be able to return home, to Zanarkand. 

Tidus closed his eyes and stretched listening to the waves as they brush the shore. In the short time he had been on this Island Besaid he had grown to like it. The lovely blues skies, the healthy plant life, the white grains of sand. This place was practically paradise and he would miss it too, in a way.

"Hey! You day dreaming?" Wakka called from the boat. "You should hurry or we'll leave without you!" He gave a loud chuckle.

Tidus nervously rubbed the back of his head and started for the S.S.Liki. As he past a Priest on the port he heard him say. "May Yevon's blessing be with our summoner on her pilgrimage." Tidus still didn't understand who or what Yevon was but he smiled and accepted the Seekers Ring that the Priest handed to him.

Tidus suddenly noticed that he was the only member of the group not on the ship so he began to hurry up the plank leading to the deck, on the way receiving another gift of 400 gil from another member of the crowd. 

Once on the ship he stood by the voluptuous Lulu. From the first moment he saw this woman he felt intoxicated with her. She was totally different from any other woman he'd ever known. At first he thought of her as scary but after taking a good look at her he realised his mistake. Lulu was absolutely stunning no doubt about it.

Lulu noticed she was being watched so turned to look at the young stranger just as the ship was pulling away from the shore and Yuna was waving to the crowd. Her piercing red eyes met with his cheerful blue ones. She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked with her sensual husky voice.

Tidus blinked. He didn't realise how long he had been staring at the dark haired beauty but he guess it was too long. "Nothings wrong. Nothing at all." He laughed nervously then headed off toward Wakka.

Lulu watched the young man walk away and grinned solemnly to herself. He looked so much like him it was unbelievable. His face and build was exactly the same. It was just the hair colour that was off. But no doubt about it he looked just like Wakka's dead brother, Chappu.

Lulu felt a sharp pain in her heart. It hurt so much just thinking about her old lover. It's been over two long, hard years and the pain never eased. She wanted to see him again, to lose herself in his arms again… but that would never happen. He was dead.

Feeling the tears building inside of her she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Why was she thinking such things? That was all in the past, she had to concentrate on what was ahead of her and her destiny. To guard Yuna, to help Yuna along the way; Lulu would go the distance this time. That was what she lived for now and she would not let anything distract her from helping Yuna defeat Sin once and for all. 

*

"I will defeat Sin. I must defeat Sin." Yuna uttered staring long and hard over the horizon. 

Tidus looked at her and had to applaud her courage. They had just encountered Sin aboard the ship. It had not been an easy fight but they were victorious. But their victory was short lived. Sin had swum ahead of them and almost destroyed Kilka completely. Though there were survivor, there were a lot of lost lives young and old.

A burning red sky hung over Kilka as the ship drifted towards it. No one was saying much at all. Every one was thinking of the damage Sin managed to do in such a short amount of time. The crew was wondering if any of there families made it out alive. Yuna and her guardians were more determined than ever to achieve their goal. As for Tidus, he began to wonder …would he ever make it home or would he be stuck in this foreign place for good.

The ship eventually docked a few minutes later. A middle-aged couple greeted Yuna, Lulu, and Kimarhi as they came off the ship. A few words were said then they headed down the pier.

Tidus stretched and disembarked from the ship watching the others as they went. Wakka jogged up beside Tidus with some of the Besaid Aurochs and patted him hard on the back.

"That was a close one, ya?" He said loudly.

"You telling me." Tidus sighed then pointed in the direction in which the others headed. "Yuna and the gang went off. Where are they going?"

"Aaahhh." Wakka folded his arms and straightened his back. "She going to perform a Sending."

Tidus looked quizzically at him. "What's a Sending? Are we going somewhere?"

Wakka stared at Tidus for a while then shook his head. "Sin's toxins shouldn't be that bad. Ah well I'll tell you any way and maybe you'll remember."

Tidus nodded. "Ok."

*

"That…that was beautiful Yuna." Tidus said to her later that evening after the Sending.

"You think so?" Yuna tilted her head to the side. "I find it sad."

They were sitting on the pier in Kilka their legs dangling over the water. Tidus shrugged. "It is sad but I think that it's great to be guiding the way for the dead so they don't become monsters."

Yuna smiled. "I guess you're right." She paused for a while. "I hope you find someone you know in Luca. I guess you're eager to return home. As you can see this world is not very safe."

Tidus sighed. "I know. I'm looking forward to going home. If it's possible."

"Don't say that." Yuna said looking up into Tidus eyes. "Any thing is possible just don't give up hope."

Tidus smiled. Yuna was always so sweet and positive since he'd met her the day before. He couldn't ever picture her in a bad mood. There was something about her that was so innocent it made him feel warm and happy inside.

"I won't give up." He assured her.

"You promise?" 

Tidus nodded. "I promise."

Yuna nodded back. "Good."

"_Yuna!_"

They both turned at the same time to see Lulu step out of the inn. Lulu walked toward Yuna her arms folded under her ample bosom. Tidus swallowed and grinned nervously. Every time this woman was around he felt like he was on fire. It was crazy he'd only met her yesterday.

"Yuna, don't you think it's about time you get some rest. We've had a very busy day today and tomorrow we'll be heading to the Kilka Temple and then to Luca. You need your rest." Lulu stated her only visible eye cast down upon the young summoner.

Yuna stood and dusted off her skirt. "You're right." She turned to Tidus. "I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget your promise."

"I won't. Goodnight Yuna."

Yuna smiled and bowed. "Sleep well."

She then turned and headed to the inn leaving Lulu and Tidus alone. 

Tidus stretched his arms up and admired Lulu as she watched him closely. "You know…" He began slowly. "You're a very beautiful woman Lulu."

Lulu took in a sharp breath. That comment took her by complete surprise but she soon regained her composure. "Thank you." She said simply.

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal?" Tidus asked jumping to his feet.

Lulu turned so she faced the ocean. "You may ask, but I might not answer."

Tidus looked down at her for a moment. She was so breathtaking he wished he could hold her in his arms even for a little while. Her skin was milky white and her eyes, well the only eye he could see, was a burning red, the colour of roses. Her hair swayed gently in the breeze as the wind caressed her skin softly. 

Taking a deep breath, he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well I want to know if you involved with anyone."

Lulu cast her eyes down but Tidus noticed the red glow that appeared on her cheeks. "I'm not but… I don't wish for any distractions while I'm on this journey. I'm here to protect Yuna and nothing else. I hope you understand." She said coolly.

Tidus grinned. "And what about after Yunas journey?"

Lulu looked into Tidus eyes for a long while examining them closely. "Well you won't be here to find out. Hopefully you'll be back where you came from."

"Eager to get ride of me?" Tidus joked.

"Please understand, I wish for Yuna to complete her pilgrimage. If you step in the way of that…" She trailed off but her voice was as cold as ice.

"Woah!" Tidus held up his hands in defence. "Calm down."

"What?" She countered sharply.

"All I wanted was to know if you were free. I don't want to get in the way of Yunas pilgrimage. I just wanted to have a date with one of her guardians." Tidus explained.

Lulu blinked then grinned at him slowly for the first time. She turned to him fully and looked at him from under her lashes. "Hmmm maybe this could be interesting."

"Yeah." Tidus stepped towards her so their bodies were inches apart. "Very."

She licked her lips.

"You know you're so much more beautiful when you smile." He said huskily. Every nerve tingles he couldn't wait to feel her in his arms. He dreamt of kissing her since the night he saw her talking to Wakka outside the tent. "Lulu…" He uttered.

She tilted her head up so he could have access to her lips. As Tidus went to kiss her she manoeuvred out of the way causing Tidus to totally lose his balance and fall over the pier. He landed in the water with a huge splash but quickly rose to the surface. Meanwhile Lulu could barely contain her laughter.

"Hey!" Tidus yelped wiping the water from his eyes. "What's the big idea!"

Lulu looked down at him her eyes alive with laughter. "It takes a lot more than that if you want me. Men! You're all alike." She shook her head then turned on her heels.

"Wait are you gonna just leave me? Can't you give me a hand?" He asked mischievously.

"Do you really expect me to fall for that?" She inquired heading for the inn. "You really _are_ clueless."

Lulu smiled to herself as she left the young stranger to get back onto the pier. He was so much like Chappu even in personality. She glanced over her shoulder. Maybe this was her second chance at a little happiness. She was sure that he wasn't going to be much of a distraction but it could be fun, and that was something she hadn't experienced in a long time. 

To Be Continued…

Authors Notes

Well what do you think? I hope you guys like the opening chapter for my story _Guilt_. I always wondered what it would be like if Tidus and Lulu got together so I decided to write this. I had to play a little of the game again first to remember exactly how Tidus was feeling about Sin and finding a way home and also about Lulu and her relationship with Chappu.

I think it came out ok but let me know what you think so please **review**. By the way this is my first ever fic so don't be too harsh on me if you didn't like it. Depending on the response I'll keep writing more chapters. I'm on Easter holiday now so I have a lot of time on my hands.

Thank you for reading 

^_^

Selina


	2. Memories

Final Fantasy 10

Guilt

By Selina

Warnings: Rated R for later chapters.

Pairing: Tidus/Lulu, maybe others later I haven't thought that far ahead. 

Disclaimers: Characters and places from the game mentioned in my story are from FFX belonging to Squaresoft not me. So there is no point of trying to sue me.

Setting: The group has just left Kilka Island and is aboard the S.S.Winno.

****

Chapter Two - Memories

Tidus sat on the deck of the S.S.Winno, the second ship that was on its was to Luca. There were so many thoughts going through his head he just wanted to scream out loud. He was taken by complete surprise when Yuna asked him to become one of her guardians. Just like his father was to hers.

Jecht…It seemed unreal that he could be alive after all this time. For ten years Tidus thought his father was dead and now …now he just didn't know. 

Tidus pressed his gloved fingers to his temple. Would he be a good guardian to Yuna if he agreed? And what about Zanarkand? Would he have to stay in Spira if he agreed to become a guardian? He just wasn't sure how he felt about that just yet. Tidus thought back to earlier in the day.

*

__

As Tidus turned the corner to Kilka Woods he saw all of the gang waiting for him. Lulu approached him with a stern look on her face. She folded her arm. "Yuna says she wants you with us."

Tidus blinked and turned to Yuna who was smiling bashfully. "I want to ask you… to be my guardian."

Wakka walked past Tidus and stood by Yuna. "No time for jokes. He might be a great blitzer but up against fiends he's a newbie."

She bowed her head slightly. "Not a guardian then. I just want him near by." A slight blush appeared across her cheeks.

Tidus leaned forward a little. "What do you mean?"

Yuna looked really uncomfortable now. "It's just that…I…I…"

Lulu stepped forward her arms still folded. "We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?"

Yuna nodded her eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"Let's go Yuna." Wakka patted her back then began to head off in the direction of the temple.

Tidus rubbed the back of his head then looked at Lulu who was staring at him. She shook her head then walked off after the other…

*

Lulu…

Tidus sighed and rested his hands behind his head. He really got her mad today, or so he thought. Earlier in the day Dona, another summoner, and her guardian Bartello threw him into the Cloister of Trials. He still remembered the look on Lulu's face when she saw him. It was a look of pure anger and worry for Yuna safety.

__

"What are you doing here! Yuna could be excommunicated for this!" Lulus' voice echoed in the chamber.

Tidus really hoped that he hadn't blown it with her. He stood up and brushed off his shorts then headed for the stairs leading to the upper level.

Lulu stood there her arms folded gazing at the sea. Tidus took a breath then started towards her. All of a sudden he saw Lulu tense and he knew she knew he was there.

"What do you want?" She asked brusquely.

"I want to apologise for what happened today." Tidus looked down at his shoes. "But it wasn't my fault. Dona and that big musclehead man threw me on the platform and…."

She waved a hand at him. "I know, I know you've said this all before. Just be more careful in the future." 

"So you're not mad at me?" Tidus asked hopefully.

She looked at him over her shoulder and grinned. "Not anymore. Don't worry."

"Great." Tidus smiled and leaned back on the pole with his hands behind his head.

Lulu continued to stare out to sea deep in thought. Ever since she met this stranger she couldn't help but think of Chappu. He reminded her of him so much. And the pain of his death felt stronger than before. She felt so alone and afraid. Afraid of what the future would bring, afraid of her feelings towards the newcomer. 

Since her parents died when she was five, killed by Sin, she's had no one. No one to look after her, no one to hold her hand when she was crying. That was until she'd met Chappu. He had showed her the side of life that she never thought existed. He made her laugh so much, made her so happy and showed her what it was like to be loved and to be in love.

Chappu was her first ever and her last. No one came close to being what Chappu was and no one would replace him either. She remembered back to when she found out about Chappus death.

*

__

"Lulu…."

Lulu turned and smiled at Wakka as he stepped into her house. "Good morning. How are…what's wrong?" She noticed that Wakka was deathly pale, his eyes were red.

He stared at Lulu knowing what he had to say would bring her whole world crashing down. "Lulu…."

She rushed to him her heart racing. "What's wrong? Tell me?"

Lulu grabbed his arms and tried to shake him. Wakka continued to look at her but then closed his eyes and began to sob uncontrollably.

"It's Chappu, isn't it?" She was desperate to get an answer even though she'd already guessed what had happened.

"I'm…so sorry…Lu." He said between sobs. "It was Sin. The crusaders went up against Sin. Chappu…He didn't make it."

Lulu wrapped her arms around Wakka comforting him. Her mind was totally blank, she couldn't think straight. He couldn't be dead. Not Chappu, he was always so confident about the Crusaders destroying Sin and that one-day everyone would live happily ever after.

"Wakka…."

"Chappu's dead Lu. Sin killed my little brudda."

*

Upon hearing those words Lulu changed drastically. She kept her feeling bottled up and never opened up her heart to another man again. Besaid was deviated by the news of Chappus' death as well as some other Crusaders that had died with him. She helped out with the memorial and throughout the entire ordeal she never shed a single tear. But she had noticed that the control she'd tried so hard to maintain was slipping. 

At that moment tears began to fall down Lulus face and they wouldn't stop. "Chappu…" She uttered.

"Huh?"

Lulu spun around totally forgetting that Tidus stood there watching her. And when he saw her pain-stricken face he stepped towards her. 

"What wrong?" He went to hold her but she violently pulled away from him.

"Don't…." She said quietly. "Just don't."

Tidus was baffled. "Why are you crying?"

Lulu looked up at him her eyes sparkled with tears that were still flowing down her face. "This is too much for me…I…"

He looked at her sadly. "It's about Wakka's brother isn't it?" Tidus asked.

"He…you…." Lulu was breathing harshly. The walls that she had built around her heart over the past two years crumbled around her leaving her afraid and alone yet again.

Tidus went to hold her again. "Don't try to hold it in Lulu. Just cry. There's no shame in it. You'll feel better after…believe me."

She grinned slightly then felt strong arms embrace her. At first she remained stiff but she felt her body mould into his and it felt so soothing, so right. Her arms snaked around his neck drawing him closer. She let out a sigh then cried into his chest so hard he thought that she might pass out.

The feel was so familiar but at the same time it was different. A new and fresh feel. She held him tight to her, her shoulder shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed.

Tidus gently rubbed her back in a soothing motion. She must have had it really rough back then. It seemed weird for him to see Lulu like this, letting her emotions loose. Even though he hadn't known her too long, he guessed that she wasn't the type to do that.

Lulu sniffed then turned her head slightly so she could see the night sky. 

__

Goodbye Chappu…I think I'm finally ready to let you go. Rest in peace…my love… 

She smiled and as the last tear dropped from her face she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep in Tidus arms.

To Be Continued….

*

Authors Notes

I'm really sorry if the story has been a little depressing so far but things will perk up as Tidus and Lulu get closer and when the other characters join the group (Auron and Rikku). And I'll try to make the next chapter longer as well. 

If you have an opinion on my story then **submit a review** so I'll know if I could improve. And by the way if anyone was wondering why the story is called 'Guilt' you'll find out in later chapters. Also I'm not quite sure how long ago Chappu died, I only guessed that it was two years. If you know how many years ago he died, it'll be a big help if you let me know. 

^_^

Thanks for reading!


	3. Losing

Final Fantasy 10

Guilt

By Selina

Warnings: Rated R for later chapters.

Pairing: Tidus/Lulu, maybe others later I haven't thought that far ahead. 

Disclaimers: Characters and places from the game mentioned in my story are from FFX belonging to Squaresoft not me. So don't sue me.

Setting: S.S.Winno is approaching Luca.

Author's Quick Note: There's brief harmless bit of nudity in this chapter and also a lot blood. You've been warned. Enjoy!

****

Chapter Three - Losing

Lulu moaned and slightly opened her eyes almost blinded as the rays of sunlight casting down on her. She blinked a few times but then realised that she was on someone's shoulder. She turned her head slightly and looked up at Tidus, who was grinning down at her, his arm wrapped safely around her bare shoulders.

They were sitting on the deck of the S.S.Winno under the canopy. There was a cool morning breeze coming for the ocean that gave her goose bumps.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked making no attempt to move.

Tidus yawned. "About six hours, I think."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Lulu enquired.

"Didn't have the heart to. You looked like you needed the rest." He squeezed her shoulder. "You feeling better now?"

"I am." She nodded then looked around. "Are we in Luca yet?"

"No but the Captain said we'd get there in just under an hour." Tidus said rubbing her shoulders. "Cold?"

"A little." Lulu sighed. She'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be in someone's arms like this. She was enjoying it. "Did you stay up all night?"

"No. I just woke up a little while ago myself." Tidus said while yawning.

Lulu looked up at him and smiled. Slowly she eased away from his shoulder and stood up. She stretched a little, arching her back. "I'm going to freshen up before we reach Luca." She stated gazing down at him. "But first I'd like to thank you for last night. It did me a lot of good."

Tidus smiled back at her rubbing the back of his head. "Anytime. I'm just glad I could help." He jumped to his feet. 

"I'll see you later then." Lulu turned and headed down the stairs to the lower deck.

Tidus stretched then folded his arms. To tell the truth he hardly slept a wink that night, he couldn't stop looking at her while she slept. He had brushed away all her tears and watched her for hours, trying to understand why he was feeling this way towards a woman he'd only know for three days.

He really felt it for her when he saw how much pain she was in. All the tears she'd kept inside of her had now evaporated into the air. She could have gone to Wakka, who'd she's known for years and talked to him about it but she chose to stay with Tidus.

Tidus grinned. Maybe after the tournament he could talk to her some more, just casual chat, to get to know her a little better. Tidus was definitely looking forward to that.

*

Lulu unhinged the back of her dress and slipped her arms out. Then she slid the rest of the dress over her milky thighs and placed one foot into the bath. She sighed with pleasure then put the other foot in. Gradually she eased herself into the piping hot water and rested back. She gently brushed the bubbles up so they rested against her large breasts that bobbed to the surface of the water. Grinning slightly she then proceeded to unplait her hair.

Lulu hummed the Hymn of the Fayth to herself. She hadn't felt so good in such a long time. Finally she had let Chappu go and even though she still loved him, she felt as though she could move on.

Just as Lulu finished undoing her hair there was a gentle knock on the door. She shook her hair out and glanced at the door. "Someone's in here." She said abruptly brushing her hair away from her face.

"I know. Can I speak with you?" Yuna asked from the other side of the door.

"Hold on." Lulu quickly hopped out of the bath then grabbed a towel to wrap around her dripping body. She walked to the door and unlocked it. Lulu pulled the door open and smiled at the young summoner.

"Sorry to bother you." Yuna bowed her head.

"It's no bother. Come in." Lulu stepped aside to let the summoner pass then closed the door behind her. "What's the matter?"

"Well…I…" Yuna turned to Lulu holding her hands behind her back.

"Umm?" Lulu waited patiently for the daughter of Braska to continue. 

Lulu had always thought of Yuna as a younger sister since she came to Besaid ten years ago. She could always tell if Yuna was uncomfortable with something by her simple gestures. Especially when she didn't look at you straight in the eye that was a sure sign she felt uneasy about something.

Yuna glanced over to the bath. "I wanted to ask about Tidus."

Suddenly Lulu was the one to feel uneasy. She shifted her weight onto one foot and folded her arms under her chest. "What about him?" She asked calmly.

"Well…do you believe that he's from Zanarkand?" Yuna asked looking directly at Lulu.

Lulu let out a breath. "I don't know."

"Well do you believe that he's Sir Jechts son?"

"Could be. It's hard to tell." Lulu said. "Maybe he's still effected by Sins toxins."

"But don't you think if Sins toxins effected him it should have worn off by now?" Yuna asked leaning forward slightly.

"Maybe, I really can't say."

Yuna sighed. "I really hope he finds someone he knows in Luca. Then at least he'd have a home to go back to."

Lulu looked down.

"But what if Sin didn't effect him? What if he's really from another world altogether? That means he's all alone in a world he knows nothing about." Yuna said solemnly.

Lulu's heart clenched. She couldn't believe that she'd been so selfish! She'd only been thinking about her pain, her suffering. She didn't think to herself that he's suffering too. That he was lonely as well. Maybe he felt like crying or at least talking about it last night and she just fell asleep on him.

"Lulu? Are you okay?" Yuna stepped towards her guardian.

Lulu looked up at Yuna and managed to smile as she put her hand on her shoulder. "It's best not to think like that. I'm sure he'll be fine when he gets to Luca."

Yuna shrugged. "I guess you're right." 

Lulu nodded. "Right. Make sure you keep focused on our journey Yuna. Remember you have something very important to do."

"I know. I haven't forgotten." Yuna smiled. "Sorry if I interrupted you. I'm going to find Wakka so I'll be on my way."

Lulu watched silently as Yuna headed for the door. Yuna looked back at Lulu, waved then walked out of the door leaving Lulu alone with her thoughts. 

*

Yuna grinned at her guardians, as they were about to leave Luca. They had managed to find someone Tidus knew all right, the famous guardian Sir Auron. Both Tidus and Auron had offered their services to Yuna and she accepted gratefully.

"Okay we're going to take the Mi'ihen Highroad north towards Djose Temple. And guardians don't forget to smile." Yuna bowed then headed up the steps leading to the Highroad.

Tidus sighed and followed her up the stairs. Right now he didn't feel like smiling at all, not after finding out that his own father was Sin. The very creature Yuna was out to destroy. He still didn't understand it properly but Auron said that in time he would. But Tidus didn't think that he'd understand it at all.

Why would his father do such terrible things? Tidus knew his father wasn't the best person in the world but he didn't think that he'd just go around killing people and destroying villages and towns everywhere. And how did he get to Spira in the first place?

Lulu stepped beside Tidus and gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Tidus feigned a smile but she could tell he was straining himself to pull it off. "I'm fine."

She regarded him a little longer. "You sure?"

"Of course." Tidus flexed his muscles for her and smiled.

Lulu raised an eyebrow then turned away from him. "You're a real guardian now so no mistakes understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Tidus grinned after her as she walked down the Highroad. _That woman will never change! Still has that cold attitude but I guess I'll have to work around that_, Tidus thought walking after her.

*

The group travelled down the Highroad for what seemed too long for Tidus. They'd been walking for way over an hour fighting the fiends as they came. The fights seemed a little easier with Auron with them but the creatures on this road were very strong and Tidus didn't know how much more he could take.

"Hey guys!" He was trailing behind so they had to look back at him. Tidus stopped and put his hands on his knees breathing heavily. "Can't we take a break?"

"We should keep moving." Auron said calmly.

Tidus looked at him. "But I'm exhausted. I need a moment to catch my breath. Remember I'm new at this fighting thing."

Auron stepped forward. "It's dangerous to stay in one place."

"But Auron…."

Yuna walked toward Auron. "Can't we rest a little? I'm kind of tired too."

Auron let out a moan and shook his head. "Okay we'll rest there." He gestured in the direction of a small shelter. "But not for long. We need to get to the inn before nightfall. We'd never survive a night out here."

"Great!" Tidus jogged to the shelter and sprawled out on the grass staring at the setting sun.

Wakka came up beside him and smiled. "I wanted to thank you earlier."

"What for?"

"For being in my team at the tournament."

Tidus turned his head toward the older man. "Why? I said to you we'd win but we lost."

Wakka sat next to him. "That doesn't matter to me. It's just that even though we lost against the Goers, we've never lasted that long with them and never scored a goal. But you scored two! That was amazing brudda."

Tidus smiled. "Thanks. But you came through for the team in the start against the Al Bhed Psyches."

"I know. Maybe…when all this is over I'll join the team again." Wakka said more to himself than to Tidus.

Tidus sat up. "I'll join too."

Wakka was delighted. "Really?"

Tidus gave him the thumbs up. "Really. We could rematch against the Goers and make the Goers goners!" 

"That would be great." Said a voice from behind.

Tidus and Wakka both turned to see Yuna smiling at them. "Score one for me, okay Wakka?"

Wakka looked sadly at Yuna. "I will."

Tidus frowned not knowing why Wakka seemed so downhearted. Tidus looked over at Lulu who stood a little way from them by Kimarhi. She looked up at Tidus as if sensing him watching her. She just stared at him for a while, an expressionless look on her face. Tidus smiled and winked at her. She blinked then slowly gave him a beautiful smile.

Tidus loved it when she smiled. It's like her whole face changed. His heart skipped a beat, he didn't know how much longer he could resist grabbing her and crushing her in his arms. The night before when she slept on him was so nice and peaceful it made him feel like he…

Suddenly out of nowhere a Dual Horn came crashing out of the bushes behind Lulu. She turned around just in time and moved out of the way of the ferocious fiend just as the creature blew a ball of fire at her. Quickly she cast Blizzard on the attack freezing the fireball before it reached her. 

Tidus and the others jumped to their feet and rushed toward the beast. Wakka, Yuna, and Kimahri stayed back. Auron stood closest to the beast. "Be careful. This fiend is the strongest on this road. Don't take stupid risks."

Tidus stood by Lulu, his sword drawn. "Are you okay?" He asked staring at the beast that was growling at them.

"I'm fine." She said readying herself to perform another spell.

The beast Dual Horn stood about nine feet tall and was a dog type creature. Two large horns stuck out from its back and it had large and powerful paws. It glared at them with fierce yellow eyes and blood dripped from its large nasty fangs suggesting that it'd had its starter and was now after the main course.

Tidus lunged forward slicing the creature with a range of sword attacks while avoiding its sharp horns. Auron ran up to the beast cutting up its flesh and drawing its attention from Tidus. Wakka proceeded to throw his ball at the beast and Lulu used her magic to try and slow down the creature a little. Yuna stood further back with Kimarhi casting her healing spells when they were needed.

Tidus jumped on the beasts' back and lifted his sword to plunge it into the top of the beasts' head. But the Dual Horn shook violently causing Tidus to stumble, fall and hit the ground right by its paw. 

"Damn!" He cried feeling slightly disorientated.

"Tidus get up!" Lulu cried.

The Dual Horn rose on its two back legs and let out a deafening roar. Tidus looked up just to see the paw coming right down toward his face. He rolled out of the way just in time and jumped to his feet only to be knocked down by the other claw causing a huge gash across his chest. 

Tidus fell back again howling in pain. The creature stepped toward him but then Auron stood in the way and continued to slash at the fiend. Lulu rushed over to Tidus and crouched by his side so her back was facing the beast. She grabbed his hand then looked over at the summoner who was staring at the beast in fear.

__

"Yuna!!" Lulu yelled glaring at her.

Yuna looked over and saw that Tidus was in need of her help. "Sorry!" Quickly Yuna healed Tidus and Lulu saw his wound close before her very eyes.

Tidus opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hi." He said with a lazy grin.

"You okay?" Lulu asked, her voice and face full of worry.

He nodded. He then looked down at his hand in hers and smiled. She smiled back then what Tidus saw next horrified him.

"Lu!" Wakka cried but it was too late.

The beast appeared right behind Lulu then sunk its teeth into the soft skin of her neck and shoulder. Blood squirted from her wound and into Tidus's face as he stared at her in shock. Her eyes were wide open and her pupils had dilated, he was sure that she was dead.

The beast lifted her so her feet were no longer touching the ground then threw her aside. Her body flew up into the air and crashed hard into the ground surely breaking some bones.

Anger blinded Tidus as he lunged at the creature by passing Auron that lay on the floor being healed by Yuna. Tidus screamed as he slashed the creature with amazing force. He didn't stop until all it's limb were separated from its torso.

Tidus was breathing heavily as he pulled his sword out of the Dual Horns back. He looked over to Yuna that was crouched by Lulu's side. Tidus slowly walked to her, covered in blood and dragging the sword behind him.

"Will she be okay?" Tidus asked breathlessly. 

"I...I don't know." Yuna sobbed her tears falling down her face. "My magic's not working."

"She'll be alright though?" Wakka asked with tears in his eyes too.

Auron stepped forward. "Not if we stay out here. We need to get to the shelter, they may have medical supplies we could use."

Tidus stared down at Lulu. Her eyes were closed but there were splashes of blood across her face. Her skin was paler than before and he would have thought she was dead if he didn't hear her hoarse breathing. 

Tidus looked down at her neck and shoulder where the skin was torn and turned away quickly. The wound was serious and he knew that if they didn't get to the inn soon she would die. 

To Be Continued…

****

Author's Notes

I'm really glad with the responses I have received. Thanks to those of you who reviewed my earlier chapters, it's really boosted my confidence. I've found that I really enjoyed myself writing this story. But if you have any suggestions at all or know anyway that I can improve, then let me know. Also if you liked this chapter or even if you didn't then **submit a review**.

^_^

Thanks for Reading!


	4. Fear

Final Fantasy 10

Guilt

By Selina

Warnings: Rated R for later chapters.

Pairing: Tidus/Lulu, maybe others later I haven't thought that far ahead. 

Disclaimers: Characters and places from the game mentioned in my story are from FFX belonging to Squaresoft not me. So don't bother to sue me.

Setting: The Group have reached the inn and are waiting for news on Lulu

****

Chapter 4– Fear

Tidus stepped out of the Al Bhed inn and stared in awe at the fading sunset. The sunset was different from the one in Kilka. It was quiet, almost gentle. He looked over by the cliff and saw Yuna sitting alone by the edge gazing at the horizon. Wakka sat outside with his back facing the shop, legs crossed and arms folded. He had refused to set one foot in the Al Bhed inn/shop even though Lulu was in there. He seemed to have a real problem with the Al Bhed for some reason. 

Auron stood by where the Chocobos were kept watching silently over Yuna, with the motionless Kimahri by his side.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked walking up behind Yuna.

She turned and smiled at him then looked back towards the ocean. "It's pretty." She said, her voice but a whisper. There was a little breeze coming from the direction of the sea and the air was cool and fresh.

Tidus nodded then crouched on the grass. "Sure is." He watched the sun slowly disappearing behind the ocean.

"I wish I could live in a place like this." Yuna sighed and rubbed her arms. "I'd be so happy and we'd all be safe."

Tidus glanced at her. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Yuna looked down placing her hands in her lap. "I don't know. Maechen said that she'll be okay and ready to travel again in a few days." 

Tidus sat back. "But I don't understand why your magic couldn't heal her."

"Neither do I. Maybe I'm not strong enough to cure such a serious wound." She said sadly.

"And we couldn't even heal her with Potions because we used them all up on the Highroad earlier today." Tidus stated angry with himself. Maybe if he had found just one Mega-Potion she might've been all right now.

Yuna sighed. "But I believe in Maechen and I'm sure his treatment will work."

Tidus stared up at the sky and breathed out. "Lulu…."

Yuna regarded Tidus for a while then looked back at the sea.

"Excuse me!"

They both turned to see Maechen standing by the door of the Al Bhed shop. Maechen was an old man who they had met earlier in the day along the Highroad. He had told them that he was a scholar on a journey studying the history of Spira and seeking its stories and secrets. 

When they brought Lulu into the Al Bhed shop/inn Maechen was talking with Rin, the shops owner. He had told them that he knew how to mix medicines and potions together to heal her but that it would take a little while to work. It had been an hour since then. "Lulu's awake." He called. "She said she wants to speak to all of you!"

Tidus jumped up and Yuna stood brushing the strands of grass from her skirt. They both rushed into the shop followed by all the others. Maechen led them through the shop and to the room she was in. As he opened the door Tidus was overwhelmed by the smell of strong medicines and herbs. 

They all slowly approached Lulu's bed and stared down at her. Her dress had been removed and placed onto the chair next to the bed. A thick patchwork blanket covered her nudity. To Tidus it looked like she was barely alive. All her make-up and jewellery had been taken off. Her long, black hair was free from its plaits and fanned out on the pillow. Her eyes were closed but both of them could be seen because her hair was shifted out of her face.

She looked so fragile it made Tidus's heart ache. He bent over her and slightly pulled the blanket down so he could see her injury. It had been cleaned up but it still looked terrible. There were four large wholes along her neck and shoulder and several little ones in between them. The flesh beneath the skin was clear to see. It was amazing she'd survived from an injury like that.

"How's she doing?" Auron asked Maechen.

Maechen looked over to her sadly. "Not too good I'm afraid. It will take time for me to heal her with these medicines but I'm trying my best."

Auron nodded and turned to Lulu. "How long will it take?"

Maechen pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It could take only a few hours or a couple of days. It's hard to say right now really."

Yuna stepped forward and placed her hand against Lulu's forehead. "It doesn't matter how long it takes as long as she gets better."

"Isn't she in pain? I mean those aren't tiny scratches she'd got there." Tidus asked hysterically.

"I've used a special kind of numbing potion on her. She will feel tired but virtually no pain." Maechen stated.

Lulu stirred a little then opened her eyes a crack. "Yuna…?"

Yuna smiled. "I'm here. We're all here."

Lulu looked at all the people around her. When she reached Tidus she felt touched by the expression on his face. She smiled a little then tried to think back to what happened to her but couldn't remember anything.

Tidus felt so torn when she looked at him, seeing both her eyes for the first time. Her pupils were shaking slightly; she must still be in shock. Her wine-coloured eyes were paler than before. She smiled tenderly at him.

"What happened?" She asked weakly looking at Auron.

Wakka stepped forward. "We were attacked by a fiend. You…it…." He trailed off.

"How much damage did it do?"

"Well…" Maechen folded him arms. "You have punctures along the left side of your neck and shoulder. There was severe muscle damage along the neck and there was heavy bleeding from the wound. But you don't need to worry about it, I used magic to stop that. A lot of blood was lost though. Umm…also your right arm and leg was broken. But I've seen to them and they are now good as new."

She nodded understanding the situation. Lulu turned her head slightly to look at the young summoner. "Yuna, I want you to listen to me…."

Yuna leaned in closer to her injured guardian. "Yes?"

"I want you to go on without me." She began holding up her hand slightly to stop anyone from interrupting. "Maechen said I'd be fine in a day or two but you can't waste time here. You must continue with your pilgrimage."

"Lulu I won't leave you." Yuna said determinedly. 

Lulu shook her head; she looked exhausted. "You have to. Don't worry, when I'm better I'll follow you."

Tidus stepped closer. "But how will you make it on your own."

"He's right." Wakka cried. "If we were overwhelmed as a team how are you going to make it on your own?" 

"I will. Please Yuna you have to keep going…" Lulu began to cough and blood sprinkled from her mouth.

"Lulu!" Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna cried in unison.

Auron stepped forward. "That's enough. We will leave in the morning towards the temple. Lulu, when you feel ready you will follow us."

Tidus glared at him. "She won't make it on her own! I'll stay with her."

Lulu looked up at Tidus. "There's no need…."

"I'll stay with her." Auron said stoically. 

Everyone turned to the older warrior. "You'll stay?" Yuna asked surprised.

Auron turned and headed for the door. Just as he opened it he looked over his shoulder at the group who were still staring at him. "If I stay we'll be able to catch up with Yuna a lot faster than if you were alone."

Lulu was just as astonished as the others were. She then nodded. "Thank you Sir Auron." 

He nodded back. "We need to let her rest now so lets go." With that he walked out of the room followed by Kimahri.

Tidus held Lulu's hand and squeezed it gently. "Take care. I'll come and see you in the morning before we leave."

"Okay…" She answered weakly.

He smiled at her then left the room followed by a reluctant Wakka. "Look after yourself Lu."

"I will."

The summoner stood not taking her eyes off her injured guardian. "Are you sure you want us to leave? I'll stay if you wish."

"No Yuna. Don't worry Sir Auron will assist me. Just be careful out there."

"I'll do my best."

*

"Is everyone ready?" Yuna asked joyfully.

It was the next morning and everyone was ready to leave the inn, everyone but Lulu and Auron. 

Wakka grinned and patted her shoulder. "We're just waiting for the kid." He said.

Yuna looked around. "Where is he?"

"Humph. He's saying he's goodbyes to Lu." Wakka folded his arms.

"He is? He seems…to like her a lot." Yuna said blushing.

Wakka looked down at her. "You noticed huh?"

Yuna brushed her hair back from her face. "I did."

*

"I told you not to worry." Lulu said harshly. She was feeling much better now. Her wounds had completely healed up and there were no traces of the wholes anymore. She was only feeling weak and still a little numb from the potion Maechen had given her.

But Lulu had decided to stay in the Al Bhed inn until the next day. She felt that she wasn't ready to travel yet and that if she had to fight against another fiend, in her current state, it wouldn't take long for her to collapse from exhaustion and end up back at the inn.

"I know sorry." Tidus shrugged pacing up and down the room. "But I can't help it."

"Well try to. Yuna needs you now and she needs you to be strong for her. And so do I." Lulu stared back at him, determination in her eyes. She was now sitting up in the bed with the blanket wrapped around her naked body.

"Lulu I just watched one of those fiends chomp down on your neck and throw you about twenty feet away. I watched you tossed and crash against the floor like you were a doll. Your blood was on my face. I thought you were dead." Tidus explained sourly. "And now your sitting there telling me not to worry."

"If you worry about me you won't be able to concentrate on your duties. Remember you're a guardian now." She continued to watch him as he paced up and down the room.

"I know that." He said quietly. "But I…."

"Yuna needs you more than I do." Lulu muttered looking out of the window for a while. She cast her gaze at Tidus again and smiled. "I'll be leaving this place tomorrow and with Sir Auron with me we'll catch up in no time."

"I guess." Tidus said quietly.

Lulu tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. "Sit here." Lulu patted the space next to her on the bed. As Tidus sat down she grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. Lulu felt Tidus tremble as their lips met. 

At first she didn't move too much until she felt the intense heat coming from Tidus. Her eyes gazed at him, his eyes were closed, and the expression in his face suggested he was glad she'd made the first move. Lulu closed her eyes then slowly moved her lips against his. She felt total peace flowing through her entire body. He responded strongly licking her lips then by slipping his tongue into her warm mouth.

As for Tidus he was overwhelmed with happiness. He never thought she'd taste this good. And her smell…that intoxicating aroma. He held onto one of her shoulders and massaged the skin in his hand. It felt like he was touching silk.

Lulu stroked his tongue with hers. She deepened the kiss by leaning forward against him exploring the walls in his mouth, running her tongue over his teeth and sucking his lips. 

There was definitely a difference between kissing Tidus and kissing Chappu. Chappu loved being fierce with Lulu, not that she didn't enjoy it but sometimes she had wished that he'd be a little gentler with her and take things slower. But with Tidus there was a sense of innocence in the kiss. She could tell he hadn't had much practice at that sort of thing. 

She gently pulled away from him and gave him a seductive leer. Tidus stared back at her breathlessly. He couldn't believe she just kissed him.

"Remember Tidus you are Yuna guardian, not mine. You're here to protect her and help her defeat Sin even at the cost of your life. If I were to die on this journey I would be glad knowing I did to help Yuna destroy Sin once and for all." Lulu said weakly. She was beginning to feel tired again.

Tidus gazed into her eyes letting her words sink in. He was still a little giddy from her kiss but her words were loud and clear. They were going to help Yuna kill Jecht; he was going to help Yuna kill his father once and for all. 

His eyes fell and he sighed. "Lulu I…."

"Go." She interrupted. "She's waiting for you. They all are. I'll see you in a day or two."

Tidus nodded and touched her face with his gloved hand. "Just be careful."

Lulu closed her eyes and covered his hand with hers. "I will."

To Be Continued…

****

Authors Notes

Well they finally kissed! I was looking forward to writing that part. Don't you think they suit? And I knew from the beginning of this story that I had to make Lulu make the first move. I didn't want Tidus to be too forward. He's only seventeen remember? Some guys his age wouldn't kiss a girl like Lulu just like that unless they wanted a black eye and a fat lip. She's older (twenty-two, if you forgot or didn't know) and more experienced than he is so she had to be the one to make the move first.

If you think different or have an opinion then let me know by **submitting a review.**

^_^

Thanks for reading!

Selina

P.S. I didn't realise that I didn't accept anonymous reviews before. I just checked under 'setting' and I saw that I had it set that way by mistake. Sorry to those who tried to send anonymous reviews before. But I've changed it now so I should get them. Sorry for any inconveniences!


	5. Feeling

Final Fantasy 10

Guilt

By Selina

Warnings: Rated R for later chapters.

Pairing: Tidus/Lulu, I've thought of others now but you'll have to read to find out. ^_^

Disclaimers: Characters and places from the game mentioned in my story are from FFX belonging to Squaresoft not me. So don't bother to sue me cause I'm broke.

Setting: Lulu is ready to leave the Al bhed Shop/Inn and takes to the road with Auron.

Authors Quick Note: There is a little nudity in this chapter. So you've been warned. 

****

Chapter 5 –Feelings

Lulu smiled at herself in the mirror. She was looking just like her old self again. Her dress had been cleaned and no one would ever had thought that she'd been mauled by a Dual Horn a couple of days ago. She stretched a little then headed for the door of the room she was recovering in.

When she stepped into the shop section she saw Auron waiting for her by the exit. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her because of those dark glasses he wore but she was sure he was. 

Lulu examined the shop for a little while and decided to buy some potions and a new weapon. She then headed towards Auron when she'd finished. "Do you know where Maechen is?"

Auron gestured to the door. "He's outside." 

She nodded then proceeded through the exit. When she departed the shop/inn she stopped and closed her eyes. The wind caressed her skin had the slight smell of grass and of the ocean. She inhaled and tilted her head up. Then slowly let out the breath as she opened her eyes. It felt good to be outside again.

Lulu looked over by the Chocobos and was glad to see Maechen standing there, his back facing her. Quickly she rushed to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned and smiled; he was happy to see her.

"Ahh Miss Lulu. I'm glad you're feeling all better now." Maechen said reaching up to put a hand on her shoulder.

Lulu grinned. "Yes. I feel as good as new." She took both of his hands and held it in hers. "Thank you so much for your help. If you hadn't been here I would have died for sure."

"You must not speak that way. I'm just glad to help. And it is an honour to be of service to a guardian of Lady Yuna's." His smile wavered. "But I have to admit, I wasn't completely convinced that you'd pull through even after I used the potions and herbs on you."

Lulu grin broadened. "But I did. And now I feel stronger than ever and ready to face any fiend, thanks to you."

Maechen bowed. "This is clearly the work of Yevon."

She nodded then let his hands go to perform the pray.

Auron stepped up behind Lulu. "We should be leaving now. The others are a day and a half ahead of us."

Lulu looked at him over her shoulder. "You're right." She looked back at Maechen. "Is there any thing that you would like in return? Gil or potions?" 

"No no no no no. I did not help you to get something in return…."

Lulu smiled. "Isn't there some way I can repay you for all of your help?"

Maechen thought for a moment. "Yes there is actually."

"How?" She asked eager to know.

"By taking care of yourself. Do that and I'll be satisfied."

Lulu bowed her head. "I'll take care."

"Very good. Now you must go and catch up with Lady Yuna."

She nodded. "Goodbye."

"Farewell Miss Lulu and may Yevon be with you."

*

That's it! From that day Lulu had decided to avoid the Mi'hen Highroad once Yuna's pilgrimage was over. It was so long. The Al Bhed shop/inn was situated near the middle of the Highroad so there was still a while before they reached Mushroom Rock Road. 

They were now at the north-end of the Highroad, which was more like a forest than a road. There were huge bushes everywhere and the cliffs were covered in greenery and flowers. It was all quite beautiful. 

They'd been travelling for almost half a day and it seem like they were travelling through an endless loop. She was sure where they were walking through the same place they were walking an hour ago. 

Auron on the other hand, didn't seem bothered by the road at all and hadn't said a word to her apart from giving her advice when dealing with certain fiends. She glanced at him; he was as cool and calm as ever. He didn't even seem bother by the heat even though he was wearing a huge red coat.

Lulu let her mind roam. She wondered how Yuna was getting on, if she'd reached the Djose Temple yet. Hoping that she was okay with her two guardians missing. She also thought about Tidus and how he was copping with being a real guardian.

Lulu smiled slightly but not for long. Her smile dropped when she looked at Auron. He had stopped walking and had turned to face her.

She looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I think I hear something." He drew his sword and surveyed the area with his eye.

Lulu tensed and tried to listen carefully for any faint sounds. There was a slight rustle from the bush by Auron and he quickly turned to face it.

"Do you know what it is?" Lulu asked ready to fight anything that came out of the bushes.

"No."

There was absolute silence for the next two minutes. Both Auron and Lulu never moved an inch and their eyes were locked on the bush.

There was another rustle from there and then a Red Element fiend rose from its cover and hovered towards them.

Lulu sighed. "Is that it?" She was relieved that it was nothing bigger than that. As the fiend came closer she slowly raised her hand preparing to use her elemental magic. She pointed towards the creature and it was encased by ice easily.

Auron then rushed to the frozen monster and sliced it in half using his large sword. Auron looked towards Lulu and nodded. "Lets go."

She nodded back and then continued up the Highroad. Another hour passed by and they finally reached the gate at the end of the road. There were a few Crusaders wondering around but other than that the area was deserted. Lulu felt completely exhausted and it was almost dark. 

"We'll rest here." Auron said as if reading her mind.

She looked at the older man who stood behind her. "Is it safe?"

He gazed down at her. "Nowhere is safe. But this'll have to do."

Lulu examined the area and decided to sit down by a large rock next to the gate. She sat and pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She felt so tired but she didn't feel safe sleeping out in the forest. Even though that particular area was clear, who knows what was lurking in the bushes?

"Sir Auron?" Lulu turned her head slightly.

Auron stood in front of the gate. "You can sleep here. I'll scout the area to see what's here."

Lulu yawned and slowly closed her eyes. I wonder how he does that, she wondered. It's like he can read my mind. That was the last thought than ran through her head before she fell asleep.

*

Tidus opened his eyes; his mouth was full of water. He sat up and stared ahead at the dead ocean. Sin had destroyed everything. The Crusaders and the Al Bhed who were taking part in the Operation Mi'ihen were lying all around him, dead. Sin had crushed them all and just swam away. Parts of the Al Bhed machinery lay broken and smoking on the sand. There was nothing left.

But when Sin had come he felt his father's spirit from within the huge beast. And that's when he knew for sure. Auron wasn't lying, Jecht was Sin. He was the one responsible for killing everyone here. Or maybe not…what if it was Sin's toxins playing with his mind. But Tidus was sure he sensed Jecht in there.

Slowly Tidus stood not taking his eyes off the sea where Sin had disappeared after the destruction. He brushed the sand off his arm.

"Why are you doing this?" He muttered. "How did you turn into this monster?"

Tidus suddenly felt an urge to run. To keep running until he was back where he belonged, in Zanarkand. Things were so much simpler there. There was no Sin and not many fiends either. It was so much better there. That was all he wanted at that moment…just to go home.

He couldn't stop thinking about Zanarkand and of how things used to be. Also thought of his father, whom he had thought had died ten years ago. What had happened to him? Why was he killing so many people? How did he turn into that creature? 

"Ooohhh…."

Tidus turned around to see where that moan came from and saw Yuna lying on the floor. It looked like she was knocked out too. He walked to her and pulled her to her feet. She looked up at him, her eyes full of sadness. 

Yuna slowly looked around at the dead soldiers on the sand and took in a sharp breath. Tidus put a hand on her shoulder to comfort the young summoner. She turned back round to face him.

"How could this happen?" Yuna whispered. "All those people…."

Tears flowed from Yuna's eyes and she began to sob uncontrollably. Tidus reached for her and pulled her into his arms. He rested his hand on her head and held onto her. Yuna clung onto him unable to stop herself from crying.

Tidus turned his head to look back at the sea. The sky was almost black and instead of the ocean looking inviting, it looked dark and dangerous. Even if Sin was his father, he wouldn't back down. He would help Yuna eradicate Sin.

Slowly Yuna pulled away from Tidus and walked towards the bodies of the dead. She held onto her Staff tightly then began to perform the Sending so that the dead would all reach the Farplane.

Tidus watched with the few survivors as Yuna danced. She was still weeping but her face was one of sheer determination. 

Tidus tilted his head back and stared up at the sky. "Lulu…." He whispered wondering if she left the inn yet. He was glad that she hadn't been here today. He was sure it would have brought back memories of her former lover.

He had learned a little more about Chappu that day too, from Wakka. He had heard Chappu died performing an operation similar to the one that just failed. Also that Chappu had planed to ask Lulu to marry him one the mission was over.

Tidus sighed. It must have been terrible for her to find out that he was dead. Someone so close…

"You okay?" Wakka asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tidus shook his head. "Who would be at a time like this?" He muttered.

Wakka let out a breath slowly. "When Yuna has finished the Sending we're going straight for the temple. But first we have to head up the Djose Highroad to get there."

Tidus nodded then continued to watch Yuna. As she finished the Sending she closed her eyes then sighed. Kimahri stood by her as she watched over the bodies.

"Yuna…" Wakka whispered loudly.

She turned and walked towards them, the whole time her eyes on Tidus. Tidus stared back at her blue and green eyes. For some reason he couldn't look away from them. They were filled with so much pain and anguish. The usual glow or glimmer of hope in them was gone replaced by emptiness and misery. 

All the pain…all the people who died was killed by his father. Lulu's loss was tied to him. His father killed Chappu, his father killed hundreds of people, and his father made people cower in fear. Tidus couldn't take much more of this. 

All the unanswered questions running through his head, all the guilt he felt…. He needed something to stop him from feeling this way, something to make him forget about everything even for a little while. He needed Lulu….

*

Lulu's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. She had no idea what made her wake up like that. But it felt like someone was calling to her. Looking around, she noticed that it was dark and that she was alone.

Lulu stood cautiously. Where was Auron? Why had he just left he like that? What if a fiend had showed up while she was asleep?

She frowned and headed for the bushes to look for the older swordsman. Manoeuvring her way past the tall and narrow trees, she began to wonder even more. Maybe a fiend got to him…or…. Lulu dismissed those thoughts from her mind knowing that they would only make her worry even more.

After a while Lulu managed to find a clearing that took her breath away. There was a beautiful lake in the centre with the reflection of the moon on its surface. There was no breeze at all so the lake was absolutely still. It was surrounded by tall grass about four inches high.

Lulu stepped into the clearing and headed for the water. She knelt down by the edge and touched the water softly and watched the ripples expand. The water was lovely and cool. With her hand in the water she couldn't help but fear that something was lurking under there. 

She concentrated on her hand and using her magic sent a wave of thunder through the water killing anything potentially dangerous in there.

Lulu looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was lurking in the shadows then proceeded to undress. Naked she began to climb into the lake and as she touched the water a shiver went through her entire body. Once she was in there she began to swim forward while enjoying the feel of the water on her body.

Chappu used to love swimming with her in the nude, back in Besaid. She smiled at the memory.

*

__

Lulu turned away from Chappu while she stood naked in the small lake close to Besaid Village. Her arms were folded across her chest and she had a deep frown on her face. Chappu swam towards her slowly with a grin on his face but stopped dead when she shot him an angry look.

"Hey…don't be mad. It's not my fault." He whined not wanting to argue.

"Oh yes it is." She countered throwing her dark hair over her shoulders. "You're the one who joined that damn group."

"Hey Lu. There's no need for that. Don't worry I'll only be gone a couple of days then I'm though." He said appreciating her from behind. Her hair stopped short at the base of her spine so her had a clear view of her nice, firm buttocks.

Lulu furrowed her brow. "What do you mean you're through?"

Chappu smiled at her confusion. "Just what I said. I'll be though."

"I'm not in the mood for your games Chappu. What do you mean?" Lulu barked.

Chappu pouted. "You're too grumpy Lu. What I mean is that after this mission I'm going to leave the Crusaders."

Lulu turned fully to face him disbelief all over her face. "You'll leave the Crusaders?"

He nodded then stood up straight. "Definitely." He began to walk towards her.

Lulu looked down at his nudity and blushed slightly. "You mean it?"

"Yes. This'll be the last one." His face was dead serious and Lulu knew he was telling the truth. She rushed towards him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'll do this for you Lu."

Lulu looked up into his face. "I love you Chappu." She kissed him softly.

He pulled away from her gently and looked down at her. "I love you too, ya?" Slowly a grin appeared on his face again. "You know Lu, you look absolutely dazzling when you're all wet like this."

"Hmph." She couldn't help but smile.

"It's true. The Wet Goddess that what I'm gonna call you from now on." Chappu rested his hands gently on her hip.

"Chappu?"

"Ya?"

"Stop talking and just kiss me."

"Okay…I really do love you Lulu."

"I know."

*

Lulu smiled at the memory, tears falling from her face. She didn't care anymore about keeping her walls up. If she felt like crying she would, if she wanted to scream she would. And Tidus was the reason for all that. He probably didn't realise how much he had helped her that night on the boat. 

Tidus….

Lulu backstroked through the water while thinking of him. What was he doing now? Where was he? What was he thinking about?

She sighed and continued to swim for a long while. Lulu rested against the shore and stared at the moon. She then looked down at her shoulder and touched it. 

She'd been so close to death she could taste. Since Chappu died all she had wanted to do was to join him, to be with him again. But when the fiend attacked her she prayed to Yevon that she'd make it. Lulu wanted to live now. She had to protect Yuna but that wasn't all now. 

Tidus…she wanted to know what would happen between them. Would they get together? How long would their relationship last? Would they ever get married or would something tragic happen again? Will he go back to where he came from…?

Where did he come from? Lulu's head filled with questions. Was he suffering from Sin's toxin or was he _really_ from Zanarkand, the city dead for a thousand years. Would he go back there? Would he just leave them all behind…leave her behind?

Lulu sighed. "Too many questions." She muttered to herself climbing back onto the shore. She stood on the grass for a moment and gazed at the lake. 

"Lulu…."

Lulu's eyes widened and she spun around to face Auron. Auron was staring at her but something about him made her burn inside. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his collar was undone so she could see his face fully. She'd never been drawn to anyone just like that before. It happened in an instant and didn't stop.

She stared into his dark grey eye. Everything she was thinking of before vanished from her mind, she couldn't focus on anything but Auron. That intense eye watched her closely and she couldn't pull away from it. 

Slowly Lulu raised her arms to cover her chest. But Auron wasn't looking anywhere but into her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't even speak. Lulu just stared at him and he stared back at her. Every nerve tingled and she felt herself grow more and more hot with each second that passed. She had no idea what was happening to her or why she was feeling the way she was. Never before had she felt such an overwhelming desire just by looking at someone. 

Not even Chappu made her feel this way just by looking at her. And it was from that moment everything changed…. For everyone….

To Be Continued….

****

Author's Notes

What do you think? Hope you liked it, but I'm sure some of you are disappointed because Auron is now in the mix. But there is going to be an interesting twist but obviously I'm not going to say just yet. But you'll find out if you keep up with the new chapters. Let me know what you think so far by **submitting a review. **

Thanks to 'Solid Snake Fangirl' for your reviews and helpful hints about FinalFantasy10 that I'll be sure to use.

Also to 'Dark Flame Sorceress Starlight'. I'm glad you keep up with each chapter and review on the ones you've read. I'll try my best to update as often as I can but my Easter Holiday's are coming to an end now so there maybe little gaps between my new chapters cause of homework and all. Anyway I'll do my best….

Thanks for Reading!

^_^

Selina


	6. Wanting

Final Fantasy 10

****

Guilt

By Selina

Warnings: Rated R.

Pairing: Tidus/Lulu, I've thought of others and you've guessed them by now. ^_^

Disclaimers: Characters and places from the game mentioned in my story are from FFX belonging to Squaresoft not me. So don't sue!

Setting: Lulu's trying to figure out how she's feeling.

Authors Quick Note: This chapter is a little limey, but it's nothing explicit. If you don't like that kind of thing you can just skip the '&&&' section. So you've been warned. 

****

Chapter - Wanting

That night Lulu couldn't get any sleep at all. Nothing had happened at all between them during the night. After their stare down she had grabbed her clothes and ran into the forest leading back to the Gate. When Auron had approached about twenty minutes later, she pretended that she was asleep.

She had no explanation for the way she acted back there or what was going through her head at that time. There was nothing going through her mind. Sin, Yuna, Chappu, and Tidus all just evaporated from her mind. And she couldn't explain it.

Lulu didn't like what she was feeling at all. She looked over her shoulder at Auron who sat nearby facing her. He had put his glasses back on so she wasn't quite sure if he was looking at her or not.

She stood up and began patrolling the area again making sure there were no fiends about. After half an hour she came back to the spot where Auron was asleep. Lulu slowly walked to him and crouched down by the sleeping soldier and peered into his face.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered gently removing his glasses.

Lulu examined his closed eye and then the eye with the scar through it. His skin was dark and strong and the lines in his face showed his age but also added character. Without realising it she reached out and touched his face. She was surprised at how smooth it was. Her eyes flittered closed and she sighed. 

"I don't understand…." She uttered opening her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Lulu stared at the warrior who was now awake. Realising that her hand was still on his face she pulled it away and jumped to her feet. She turned away from the soldier, her skin burning with embarrassment. "I'm…I…"

Auron slowly stood and reached for his glasses that was still clutched in her hand. He took them from her and slipped them back on. "We should leave now." 

Lulu didn't answer.

He continued to watch her, waiting for a reply. There was a tight feeling in his chest and a gentle stirring deep within him. Auron was just as confused about these new feelings as she was. It's been so long since he'd been with a woman or even desired one. It must've been eleven years since he was with anyone. From then he had been focused on protecting Lord Braska and fulfilling the promise he made to both him and Jecht.

But last night when he was watching Lulu he felt a wave of pure lust burn through his entire being. She was the most exquisite creature he'd ever seen and as he watched her thoughts of everything else had abandoned him. All he could see was Lulu; all he could smell was Lulu.

Auron couldn't help but be angry with himself. How could he have forgotten everything in that instant? He had even forgot about Sin's existence. 

He knew that he wanted this woman with a passion but he couldn't allow it. He had to maintain his self-control. He couldn't let his and her feelings interfere with them finding Yuna and helping her complete her pilgrimage. He had to stay focused.

"Get ready for the journey ahead." Auron ordered turning away from her to pick up his sword.

Lulu turned her head slightly, to look at him over her shoulder then began to head for the exit_. Why am I feeling like this?_ Lulu wondered. _Yevon help me…_

*

Yuna rushed past Tidus with a huge grin on her face. They had just left the Djose temple and were heading back down the path. She turned and waved then continued running. Tidus rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "She sure is cheerful."

Wakka stood behind Tidus looking over at Yuna. "She has to be. Even in dark times like this she always smiles. If you worry she'll just try harder."

"Hmmm…you know she stayed up until dawn healing the wounded crusaders that made it to the temple. She didn't sleep long at all, only about two hours. And look at her now!" Tidus stated.

"I know. But that's how Yuna is." Wakka folded his arms and smiled. "She's full of life and would do anything to help someone else." 

Yuna ran up to them. "Aren't you coming?"

Kimarhi stepped forward. "We go now." He then began to walk ahead.

Tidus put his hands behind his head. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Yuna nodded. "Yes. I'm sure."

"So where are we heading now?" Tidus asked looking at Wakka.

"We cross the Moonflow next." He answered. "Then head for Guadosalam, after that we cross the Thunder Plains and then go through Macalania Woods and Lake Macalania. That'll take us to the next temple."

Tidus sighed. "And we can't just skip all that can we? And go straight to Zarnakand?"

Yuna shook her head. "If I am to obtain the final aeon I must prey at all the temples."

"That must be tough Yuna." Tidus said.

She shrugged and smiled. "I'll be fine…as long as you're with me."

"Hey! Enough of that. We have to get going." Wakka walked past Tidus, patted Yuna's shoulder then headed after Kimarhi.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Tidus asked concernedly .

"Sir Auron and Lulu?"

He nodded.

Yuna sighed. "I believe that they are alright. They should catch up with us today. We _did_ spend a lot of time at the temple." She paused for a moment. "I'm looking forward to seeing them again."

"So am I." Tidus smiled. He couldn't wait to see Lulu again. He kept thinking about her through the night, of how her lips felt when she kissed him. "I'm definitely looking forward to that."

*

Auron and Lulu fell to the floor, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Auron's lips devoured hers and she was responding hungrily. She ran her fingers through his hair while pushing his head closer to hers. Auron's tongue was fierce and was probing her mouth eagerly. They looked like wild animals clawing at each other. Their hearts were pounding and Lulu was trembling underneath him.

Auron pulled his lips away from hers then proceeded to kiss her neck and running his tongue over her collarbone. Lulu moaned, her eyes closed. Her mind was a total blank not a single thought went through it apart from the pleasure the older warrior was giving her. They were lying on the side of Mushroom Rock road near the Djose Highroad fully clothed. No one knew what had happen, one minute they're walking along fighting fiends the next they're making out on the rough floor.

'&&&'

Auron hands began to travel down her body and feel her through the thick dress. Lulu arched her back and licked her lips but then gasped as Aurons mouth found the top of her cleavage. Gently her brushed her necklace out of the way and licked her supple skin. Lulu writhed underneath him wanting more. 

His fingers then grasped the furry top if her dress and slowly pulled the dress down to her waist, watching as her breasts popped free. Every nerve in her entire body tingle as her began to massage her chest harshly. Lulu tilted her neck back while gasping in pure desire. Auron continued massaging her breasts his fingers brushing her hard nipples. He watched her face intently; it was a face of pure sensuality.

He leaned down and held the sides of her waist to stop her from moving so much then leaned down to her chest. Without warning Auron bit down hard on her breast. Lulu almost screamed as a bolt of pain followed quickly by a wave of joy went straight though her. She pushed herself closer to him as he licked and sucked her breasts until she'd thought they would explode.

"A…Auron…." She gasped breathing heavily.

Auron quickly moved from her bosom and kissed her with all the passion he had. It was endless. He rolled over so that she was on top of him while his hand caressed the smooth, silky skin on her back. She continued to lick and pull on his lips as she felt a growing sensation between her legs. The kiss went on for a while but it was out of this world. 

Lulu moved her legs to either side of him and he pushed her skirt up just a little higher than the knee not once taking his lips away from hers. They were pressed so close together she could feel his solid manhood pressing against her.

'&&&'

In that instant everything came rushing back to her. Yuna, Sin, the pilgrimage, her mission, and Tidus, somehow when Auron had first kissed her they had all disappeared from her mind but they were there now. She could imagine what the others would say if they saw them like this. "Oh dear Yevon." She muttered pulling away from Auron roughly and falling back against the floor.

Auron looked at her puzzled. "What-"

"I can't do this." Lulu said hysterically. She climbed to her feet and stepped away from him. Lulu turned away while pulling her dress back up. Her heart was pounding. "We shouldn't do this."

"Lulu…" Auron uttered not able to finish what he was going to say. What could he say? If she hadn't stopped him he would have kept going and not stopped. He knew that she'd done the right thing.

Lulu turned to face him her lips were slightly swollen and her face was flustered. She looked down at him, her wine-coloured eyes examining him closely. She couldn't deny it anymore. Lulu did want Auron. He was so masculine and strong, when he held her he made her forget about everything even that which was most important to her. She felt safe in his arms…safe and indescribably happy.

"Auron…this can't happen…" Lulu said quietly 

"I know." He stood and walked towards her and didn't stop until he was an inch away from her.

Lulu took in a sharp breath and her cupped her face in his hands. He bent down slightly and peered into her eyes. "Auron…."

"Don't feel guilty about what we did or what we are feeling. We can't stop what's going on inside of us." Auron said huskily.

"But…Yuna…"

Auron nodded. "I know. But we have to put aside our yearnings and focus on our mission."

Lulu let out a breath but he had no idea what was going through her mind. Tidus…

"We must continue our journey." Auron stated moving away from her and collecting his glasses that was on the floor. He picked them up and slipped them back onto his face. Auron placed his arms into his coat and began to head off down the road.

"Auron!" Lulu called walking quickly after him. He turned slightly and looked at her over his shoulder. "This can't happen again, you know that don't you."

He nodded then continued up the path. "We should be able to catch up with them today. Let's us." Lulu watched him as he strolled forwards. She turned to look at the sea as a wave crashed against the shore on the beach below. How could she have let that happen? Why did she let things go so far? What would Tidus think if he knew? If Chappu were watching her now what would he be thinking?

The guilt inside of her was almost unbearable. She didn't want to look into Tidus's eyes, she wasn't even sure that she could look at him without feeling totally miserable. And it was all her fault. Why was Sir Auron having such an effect on her? He never did anything in the past to suggest such a thing.

Lulu began walking down the path, after the older warrior. She couldn't believe she had neglected her duties like that. What if Yuna was in danger? What if she need them while they were on top of each other. Lulu shook her head. But she couldn't deny her feelings for Auron. It wasn't like she was in love with him it was just the feeling of pure lust when she looked into his eyes.

Silently Lulu preyed that they wouldn't have another encounter like that, even though she thoroughly enjoyed it, she never wanted it to happen again.

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes

Hi! I knew there would be at least one person who wouldn't be happy about Auron. But it's okay everyone is entitled to his or her opinion. I think it's going well so far. I tried really hard to keep the characters in character and make them say things that you believe they would. Let me know what you think so far **by Submitting a Review**.

And now you know why I called the story 'Guilt'. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I'll try my best to keep updating as often as I can.

Thanks for reading!

^_^

Selina


	7. Guilt

Final Fantasy 10

Guilt

By Selina

Warnings: Rated R.

Pairing: Tidus/Lulu, I've thought of others and you've guessed them by now. ^_^

Disclaimers: Characters and places from the game mentioned in my story are from FFX belonging to Squaresoft not me. So don't sue or else!

Setting: The gang is finally reunited at the Moonflow.

Author's Quick Note: Sorry if there were any little mistakes in the last chapter. I was in a hurry and didn't double-check it.

****

Chapter 7- Guilt

Tidus gasped feeling as though he was watching a dream. His heart twitched slightly and his breath was caught in his throat. Lulu was back and he was so glad to see her again. Tidus didn't realize how much he'd missed her until that moment. He watched as Lulu and Auron slowly walked towards him from the south bank road. They didn't appear to see him yet as he stood by the Moonflow, pyrflies all around him. He grinned then jogged towards them happily but when he saw Lulu's expression he skidded to a stop. Her eyes were different from before, they looked troubled. She continued to look at him for a while then cast her gaze downwards, her skin was pale. 

Tidus rubbed the back of his head and grinned nervously. "Hey welcome back." 

Lulu grinned weakly. "Thanks." She muttered eyes still to the ground.

Tidus frowned a little. There was something wrong he could sense it and whenever he did sense something was up he was usually right. "How are you feeling? You all better?"

She nodded. "I'm fine now."

Tidus noticed that she hadn't looked him in the eye. "Then why so blue?"

Auron stepped forward. "Where's Yuna?" He demanded.

"She's by the Shoopuf." Tidus answered with his hands behind his head.

Auron walked past Tidus in the direction of the Shopuff. Tidus stood gazing down at Lulu. He'd been looking forward to her coming back and he thought that she'd be glad to see him too. She was as beautiful as ever; her eyes still cast down. The skin on her shoulder looked as good as new.

"What's up Lulu?" He asked anxiously.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing. I must see Yuna now, I'm sure she'll be worried. If you'll excuse me." 

Quickly she walked around him and headed after Auron. Tidus watched her as she went totally confused. What was wrong with her? Did she regret kissing him? Maybe she was feeling different now? Tidus sighed and headed after her.

*

Lulu happily received the hug Yuna gave her. She clung to her guardian tears spilling onto Lulu's shoulder. "I was so worried about you." Yuna sobbed.

Lulu patted her back gently. "I told you I'd be fine. You shouldn't have worried about me Yuna."

"I'm just so glad you're back." Yuna pulled away from her and looked at Auron. "You too Sir Auron. Thank you for looking after her."

Auron pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "There's no need to thank me."

Yuna nodded and wiped her tears away with her hands. "Sorry."

Wakka walked up behind Yuna. "Well now you're back we can cross the Moonflow together."

"Actually Wakka. I'm a little tired. Can we rest?" Yuna asked looking at each guardian in turn.

"We'll rest until tomorrow." Auron said turning around his back facing everyone else. "Then we'll cross the lake in the morning."

They nodded then he walked away towards the rest area. Lulu watched him as he strolled away. He was so cool and calm as if nothing bothered him. Since that moment on the Mushroom Rock Road she couldn't stop herself from thinking about what she almost let happen. Lulu couldn't believe that she'd put herself in that kind of situation with a man that she'd known for almost a two days.

She had bared so much of herself to him. Showed so much to a man she knew next to nothing about apart from his legend. Lulu clasped her hands together and grinned slightly. It was exciting though. The way he had made her feel was unimaginable, the way he touched her. 

Lulu moved away from Yuna and sat on a bench by the lake so that she could be alone. Her feelings were all jumbled up inside. She couldn't understand them at all. She really did like Tidus a lot but Auron just made her feel something she had never felt before.

Lulu sighed then looked up at the sky. Would she be able to refuse him if he approached her again? Only time could tell.

*

Tidus walked up to Yuna and smiled. He patted her shoulder lightly. "How you feeling?"

"Great. I'm so happy they're back." Yuna's smile wavered. "It's just that Lulu doesn't seem one hundred percent."

Tidus nodded. "I noticed. Do you know what's wrong with her?" 

The young summoner shook her head. "I don't know. I would ask but…it seems that she wants to be alone so I'll respect that."

"Hmm." Tidus look towards Lulu who sat alone by the lake.

"Say, do you want to do something fun?" Yuna asked turning to face Tidus.

Tidus looked down puzzled for a moment. Yuna smiled at him waiting for him to reply. He sighed and bent down a little so his head was level with hers. "Like what?"

Yuna stepped back her hands clasped together behind her. "Well…how about… you show me how to play blitzball?"

Tidus couldn't help but be surprised. He blinked then grinned slowly. "You…wanna blitz?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "You can teach me. It should be no problem for the star of the Zanarkand Abes, right?"

He nodded back at her. "Okay. Let me just get a ball from Wakka." Tidus jogged off to find the blitzer with Yuna watching him as he went. Yuna put her hand to her heart and sighed, not realizing that the black mage was watching her.

*

Tidus collapsed on the bed in the inn laughing. He never had as much fun since he arrived in Spira. Tidus and Wakka both tried showing her the basics first and when they started passing Yuna fumbled the ball almost every time. She found it as funny as they did. 

They'd been playing for about three hours until Auron said that they needed to get some rest. Tidus was really fond of Yuna and Wakka, he thought of them like siblings. Especially Yuna, she was just like a cute little sister and he'd love to show her _his_ Zanarkand.

Tidus then thought of Lulu. She had stayed by the lake the whole time only turning to look at them once when Yuna had invited her to play. It would have been good if Lulu joined in. He really did enjoy himself. They all had managed to put Sin and the fiends out of their minds for a couple of hours and actually have fun. 

Tidus tossed on the bed for a while trying to get comfortable then sat up. He reached lazily for his boots and put them back on. Tidus stretched then stood up and walked out of the inn.

He stood in the doorway for a moment watching the lake as it glistened and pyrflies flew by the surface. It looked magnificent. Yawning he stepped out of the doorway and almost walked straight into Auron.

"Sorry about that." Tidus said to the older man.

Auron shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Tidus moved around the older man and headed for the lake. "Hey! New guy!" Auron called to get his attention.

Tidus face him. "Who? Me?"

Auron adjusted his glasses and took a few steps towards him. "Who else?"

"What can I do for you boss?" Tidus put his hands behind his head and peered at the warrior.

"Don't tell Yuna you know about Sin and Jecht." Auron said sternly.

"Eh?"

"You know her. She would… distance herself from you. We do not want that." He turned his back to Tidus.

"I see…I think. Yeah but even if I did say something they wouldn't believe me you know."

"Yuna would." Auron faced him.

"Ahh you have a point…. But come to think of it did _I_ really have to know about Jecht. What about my feelings?" Tidus questioned.

"Better than you finding out at a critical moment and becoming emotional."

"What? Me? Emotional?"

Auron chuckled and began to walk toward the inn. "I heard you were quite the cry baby."

Tidus groaned and turned to look at the Moonflow again.

*

Lulu stood by the side of the inn hidden in the shadows. She watched silently as Tidus and Auron spoke. She waited for the older man to enter the inn then she headed towards Tidus, his back facing her. Lulu could feel herself trembling as she got closer and closer to him. What would she say to him? What should she talk about?

Lulu sighed and stood right beside him. He knew she was there and swallowed hard. She took his hand and looked up at him. Tidus turned down to face her and smiled. Examining his eyes she felt warmness seeping into her heart. His eyes were just like Chappu's so loving and kind.

"Come with me." She said quietly leading him to the edge of the water.

They stood there in silence for a while watching the dark lake light up with pyrflies. They sparkled and floated on the surface. Moonlilies and purple flowers also floated on the surface. It was truly beautiful. Lulu held onto Tidus's arm, her head rested on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed. 

Lulu regretted deeply what had happened between her and Auron. She could really feel herself falling for Tidus. He was so confident and believed that he could do anything. He felt kind of… refreshing.

"No matter how dark the night…morning always comes and our journey begins anew." She said quietly nuzzling closer to Tidus.

Tidus gazed down at the black mage as she held onto him tighter. He gently reached for her face and tilted her chin upwards. Her red eyes sparkled and the pyrflies reflected in her eyes and on her skin. He smiled slightly and then closed his lips over hers in a sweet tender kiss. He felt Lulu shudder as he tasted her soft purple lips. Tidus pulled away from her and grinned then looked back at the lake.

"I'm worried." Lulu uttered.

"Hmm?"

"The Ronso's we met earlier they mentioned something about Summoners disappearing." Lulu explained.

Tidus sighed. "Hey, if we guardians do our job then no problem right?"

"Confident." Lulu stated humor in her voice.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Don't worry about it Yuna will be fine."

Lulu nodded and continued watching the lake.

"Lulu…"

"Hmm?"

"What was wrong earlier? You seemed distant." Tidus asked.

Lulu stiffened. "It was nothing."

He looked down at her and noticed that nervous look in her eyes again. "Really?"

Lulu couldn't help but think of Auron again. Of what happened on the Highroad and how he made her feel. She couldn't help but crave more even though she didn't want to. She felt so torn up inside she wanted to just scream. Lulu let go of his arm and stepped away.

"I'm feeling a little tired." She said quietly looking down.

Tidus watched Lulu silently and frowned. She had gone pale again.

"I'll see you in the morning." Lulu quickly turned away and rushed towards the inn. Her head was all mixed up. She couldn't understand herself anymore. Before Lulu used to have so much control over her emotions but now…she'd lost it all. She rushed into her room and slammed the door. When she turned around she cried out and fell against the door.

Auron stood in the center of her room his glasses were off. Lulu stared at him in shock her heart racing. She stood up straight and walked to the dresser. Putting her hands on the surface of the table she bent her head down looking at Auron in the reflection of the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" She asked weakly her back facing him.

Auron didn't answer just gazed at her. He then walked towards the distressed young woman and wrapped one arm around her waist. Pulling her so she stood straight he buried his face in her hair.

Lulu's eyes flicked closed. She felt helpless once again; her skin was on fire. "Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered.

Auron lifted his face from her hair and kissed her neck tasting the skin. He didn't understand it himself. Why did he crave her so much? What had come over him? He had no clue. Auron didn't planing on waiting for her. As he was passing her room something came over him and he decided to wait for her no matter how long she was going to be.

"I don't know." He said huskily in between kisses.

At the sound of his voice a tingle traveled through her whole body. He held so much power over her just hearing him speak drove her crazy. She tilted her head involuntarily and moaned as he licked the skin there. Lulu could feel herself losing it again. She was falling into the depths of pleasure and this time she didn't know if she could stop it.

To Be Continued….

****

Author's Notes

Sorry I took a little while writing this chapter. I've just been so busy since I've been back at school/college with homework and all. Any way what did you think? I really hope you guys like this chapter and I still can't believe I've got so many reviews for my first story and good ones at that. I love you people! ^_^

I appreciate _all_ comments and if you think I can improve then let me know by **Submitting a Review**. Also guys I need some advice on my story. Should I let Auron have his way with Lulu or should she push him away and dash out of the room leaving Auron puzzled. I'm not too sure about that so give me a helping hand. Thanks people!

I'll try to get another chapter up by Monday/Tuesday.

Thanks for reading!

^_^

Selina


	8. Emotions

Final Fantasy 10

Guilt 

By Selina

Warnings: Rated R.

Pairing: Tidus/Lulu.  ^_^

Disclaimers: Characters and places from the game mentioned in my story are from FFX belonging to Squaresoft not me. So don't sue cause I just spent the last of my money on a copy of Tenchu 3!

Setting:  Lulu is in an _interesting_ predicament 

Author's Quick Note: The people have spoken!  So here it is…Enjoy!

Chapter 8– Emotions 

At the sound of his voice a tingle travelled through her whole body.  He held so much power over her just hearing him speak drove her crazy.  She tilted her head involuntarily and moaned as he licked the skin there.  Lulu could feel herself losing it again.  She was falling into the depths of pleasure and this time she didn't know if she could stop it.

 "No…  Auron.  This has…has to stop."  Lulu moaned weakly trying to pull away.

He gently sucked the skin on her neck tasting the soft flesh.  Auron moved his hand up to Lulu heaving chest and rested it on her cleavage.  Lulu bit her bottom lip.  Her head felt light as she listened to Aurons heavy breathing.  She had to stop it; she couldn't let it go on like this anymore but…. it felt so good.

Lulu turned her head to face Auron and he caught her lips between his.  He pushed his tongue into her mouth exploring the inner walls.  She closed her eyes enjoying his exquisite taste.  Reaching up to touch the hand that was on her chest she groaned into his mouth.  They stayed like that for a long while, just kissing each other… enjoying each other's touch.  Lulu was losing it totally.  But even though she was enjoying it she knew that it wasn't right and that she had to put an end to it! 

Sharply Lulu turned her head away, her lips swollen.  "Auron…don't."

Auron watched her closely.  She had made no attempt to move away from his grip but her eyes were full of sadness.  He let go of her and stepped back his eye still on her.

Lulu stood there for a moment feeling totally ashamed of herself.  Once again she'd not been able to control her feelings for him.  

"Lulu…" Auron began.

She whirled round to face him her eyes ablaze with anger.  "Why are you doing this!"  She yelled tears streaking down her face.  "I said before that it shouldn't happen!  I don't want to be distracted from our mission and neither should you!"  Lulu pushed him out of her way and headed for the door.  "I don't want you Auron!  I don't want anyone!  I just want to be on my own."  Lulu yanked open the door.

 "Are you trying to convince me….or yourself?"  He said calmly

Lulu's heart ached and all she wanted to do was run onto Auron's arms and let him make love to her but she knew it was wrong and she had to resist it.  Her body had betrayed her yet again, giving into the seductive warrior but she would not…absolutely not let it happen again.

Lulu sighed and closed the door behind her.  She sighed deeply and headed out of the inn alone.

*

"Lulu!  Did you stay out here all night?"

Lulu slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Yuna and Kimarhi who stood over her.  She was sitting outside of the inn by the lake her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her shins.  Lulu yawned and stretched arching her back.

"I guess I lost track of time."  Lulu muttered.  "I only came out here for a little while.  I must've fallen asleep."

Yuna crouched down by her guardian.  "Are you alright?"

Lulu smiled and nodded.  "I'm fine.  You worry too much Yuna."  Lulu stood and brushed her skirt.  "Is everyone ready to go?"

Yuna shook her head.  "Wakka and Tidus have yet to shower."

"Right.  Is there any breakfast around?"  Lulu asked acknowledging the growl from her stomach.

"Yeah.  Why don't we eat together?"  Yuna suggested straightening up.

Lulu smiled at the happy young summoner.  "Why not."   

Lulu followed Yuna into the inn where breakfast was occasionally served.  On the menu that morning was Bite Bug soup and Garm strips.  The soup looked piping hot and the green liquid had lumps of flesh in it.  The strips were almost black and the smell was hardly appetising.  Yuna pulled a face at the steaming food placed in front of them.  She thanked the young girl who gave them their meal and waited for her to leave before turning to Lulu.

"It doesn't look very appealing does it?"  Yuna stated solomly. 

Lulu sat back in her seat scrutinising the food under her gaze.  "No it doesn't but…" She picked up her fork.  "We need a meal to start the day.  And a young summoner such as you shouldn't skip a meal."

Yuna wrinkled her nose.  "O…ok."  

Hesitantly, Yuna began to stir the soup for a while examining the food closely then she scooped up a small amount and blew on it gently to cool it down.  Just as she raised the spoon to her lips she looked up at Lulu once more for assurance.  Lulu nodded while smiling slightly.  The summoner slowly drank the soup from the spoon and winced.

Chuckling Lulu began on her own food and realised why Yuna had flinched.  The food was awful and she was sure that she'd have a problem keeping it down.  After a while they'd managed to finish the meal but kept their disgust it themselves not wanting to displease the cooks.

"I'll make sure not to eat Bite Bug soup again."  Yuna whispered to Lulu who sat across the table from her.

"Bite Bug can taste quite pleasing but it has to be done just right."  Lulu stated.

Yuna smiled at her guardian.  Whatever was bothering Lulu she seemed to have gotten over it and Yuna was glad to have the old Lulu back.  But she was still curious as to what made her so distant the day before.  Yuna often worried about her guardian, ever since Chappu died Yuna's had a watchful eye on the black mage waiting for when Lulu was going to release her pain.  Yuna wanted to comfort her friend but at the time Lulu had been very hard to approach because of her harsh exterior.

The door to the eating area opened and Auron strolled in.  Yuna smiled at him as he looked down at her then Lulu.  Lulu kept her head down and turned away slightly.  His eye turned back to Yuna.

"Good morning Sir Auron." 

"Good morning Yuna…Lulu…"

Yuna thought that she saw Lulu flinch but dismissed that though immediately.  "Sleep well?"

Auron shifted his weight.  "As well as can be expected.  Are you ready Yuna?  We must get going."  He said.

Yuna nodded.  "We're ready.  What about Wakka and Tidus?"

Auron gestured towards the weapon area.  "They're buying supplies.  You should buy some for the journey ahead.  The walk to Guadosalam is a long one.  Be prepared."  

Yuna nodded and watched as the stoic warrior turned and walked out the door.  Yuna grinned after him and looked at Lulu who appeared to be in deep thought.  "Are you ready?"  She asked standing up.

Lulu nodded mutely and stood then headed, with Yuna in the direction of the weapon area.  Yuna smiled as they entered the shop seeing Tidus and Wakka eyeing up new weapons that were way out of their price range.

"Good morning guardians."  Yuna said cheerily.

They both turned and grinned at her.  Wakka rubbed the back of his head.  "Morning Yuna."

"Are you done here?"  She asked.

They both nodded in unison. 

"Okay.  We'll now ride the shoopuf to the other side of the Moonflow and head for Guadosalam."  Yuna stated.

As her guardians exited the shop she quickly rushed to the counter to buy some Phoenix Downs and Potions then headed after them.  She smiled at Tidus who'd decided to wait for her.

"Ready Yuna?"  He asked.

She nodded and they walk out together.  There was a slight fluttering in her chest whenever Tidus was around.  She really liked him and was glad that he'd decided to become her guardian.  Yuna hoped that he'd be able to stay with her until the end of her journey.

*

Lulu was trying hard… so hard to become herself again.  She wanted things to be like they were before all the complicated things began to happen.  She felt it was best for her to be alone so that she'd have no distractions.  

Yesterday Lulu had been so close to giving in to him…. it frightened her.  Tidus was the one she wanted to be with but even that she wasn't sure of.  Maybe it would be best if she were alone.  No one would be hurt or distracted from his or her duties.  Protecting Yuna… that was all she should be concerning herself with.  Not the feelings of love and lust she'd been feeling for the last few days.  Now she was going to devote herself to being in Yuna's service and helping her with the pilgrimage.  

When Auron had walked in during breakfast she began to feel light-headed all over again but using all her will power she'd managed to suppress it. It hadn't been easy but she was sure that she'd be able to do it again.

The day passed by quite quickly; they had a little trouble with the Al Bhed who had tried to kidnap Yuna while they were riding the shoopuf.  Tidus and Wakka managed to get her back without too much trouble.  But then they'd met up with a young spunky girl Rikku who'd had helped Tidus when he first came to Spira.  Rikku had become Yuna's guardian at the moment they found out who she was.  She was Cid's daughter who was Yuna's uncle.  This didn't surprise Lulu but they knew that Wakka would hit the roof if they found out that Rikku was an Al Bhed and that Yuna was also half Al Bhed so they kept it a secret.  Auron noticed straight away that she was what she was but he didn't seem to mind at all.

Lulu sighed as they walked up the road to Guadosalam.  She glanced at Tidus who was smiling at Yuna.  She stepped towards him and he looked at her.

"You okay?"  Tidus asked.

"I'm fine."  She said.  "There's no temple in Guadosalam see?  Summoners usually just pass by on their way elsewhere."

Tidus chuckled.

"What is it?"  She asked abruptly.

"I didn't even ask a question and you're explaining things."

"You rather I say nothing?"  Lulu asked.

"No no.  I like it when you explain thing to me.  It helps me…understand a little more about Spira."  Tidus stated his hands behind his head.  "Does that mean you believe me when I say I don't know anything about this place?"

"Well…perhaps.  There are many things I do not know.  Your Zanarkand is one of those things.  But you should be careful what you say.  You shouldn't tell other people."  She explained.

"Yeah I know."

"Guadosalam is where the late Lord Jyscle lived during his long life.  His death was a great loss to all of Spira.  He was truly a great man."

Tidus raised his eyebrow.  "Why was he so great?"

Lulu folded her arms under her bosom.  "He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado."

"Hmm…I still don't understand all this Yevon stuff."  He muttered.

"Don't worry.  You will in time."  Lulu said quietly.

"I…I guess."  Tidus paused.  "…Lulu…I need to ask you about something."  Tidus muttered slowing down his pace so no one would be able to hear what he wanted to say to the black mage.

Lulu nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well…I'm kind of confused about what's happening between us.  I mean…how do you…you know… actually feel about me?"  Tidus looked down at her.

Lulu stared back into his blue ocean like eyes.  "I…I'm not sure.  I thought I was but I really don't know."

Tidus swallowed hard.  "Is it something I've done?"

"Not at all!  It's all me, you've done nothing.  It's just that there are something's I need to work out in my head.  I've been emotionally detached for so long I just don't know how to deal with it just yet.  I need a little more time."  Lulu explained.

Tidus smiled at her.  "Don't worry about it Lulu.  I don't want you to rush into anything.  I know it must be rough....  with Chappu and all."

"Will you wait?"  Lulu asked her heart fluttering.

Tidus nodded.  "I will."

Lulu's smile widened and she felt to give him a hug there and then not caring who saw her.  She was so touched by how Tidus felt towards her.  Her insides ached when she thought about Auron and what she'd done.  Lulu was so torn up she could hardly think straight.  And if her and Tidus were meant to be together she'd have to totally get over how she was feeling towards Auron and that…was going to be a challenge.   

To Be Continued….

Author's Notes 

Hi there!  I'm sorry I took a little while writing this chapter but my heads been clouded and I can't think straight!  I think I'm having severe writer's block or something and it's getting on my nerves!!  Also my stupid computer was playing up and wouldn't let me submit my work.  You know I actually finished this chapter on the 7th of May and the thing was just sitting there and getting on my nerves!!!  But it's sorted now!   

Anyway what did you think of this chapter?  Did you like it?  Let me know what's on your mind by **Submitting a Review.  I didn't really like this chapter too much but hopefully when I do the next one it'll be more interesting and have a little more in it.**

If you have any ideas on what I could do next in the chapter then let me know. I'll do the next chapter as soon as I can.  

Thanks for reading

^_^

Selina


	9. Decisions

Final Fantasy 10

**Guilt**

By Selina

Warnings: Rated R.

Pairing: Tidus/Lulu, I've thought of others and you've guessed them by now. ^_^

Disclaimers: Characters and places from the game mentioned in my story are from FFX belonging to Squaresoft not me.  So don't sue!

Setting:  The group are in Guadosalam and Seymour has just proposed to Yuna.

Authors Quick Note: This chapter is a little limey, but it's nothing explicit.  You've been warned. 

Chapter 9- Decisions 

Lulu stood alone by the entrance of the Farplane in Guadosalam deep in thought.  Seymour had just asked Yuna to marry him and Lulu couldn't help but be irked by this.  If Yuna did decide to wed, Lulu knew it definitely wouldn't be for love.  But she still felt uneasy.

Maester Seymour…. Leader of the Guado and son of Maester Jyscle…and Yuna…daughter of High Summoner Braska, married in the name of Yevon.  Overcoming the barriers of race.  It would give the people something cheery to talk about for a change.  It would help them forget about Sin for a short time.  Lulu knew that Yuna was seriously thinking about this and had gone to the Farplane to see her mother and father.

Lulu sighed and shifted her weight onto one foot just as Auron walked up and stood beside her.  Lulu took in a breath and ignored the feeling the she was getting in her chest.

"What is your opinion on the union between Yuna and Seymour?"  Auron asked.

Lulu slowly let out a breath.  "Well…I don't have much of an opinion.  It's up to Yuna.  What about you?"  She glanced up at the strong warrior.  "What do you think?"

"A moments distraction may amuse an audience but it changes nothing.  Yuna should be focused on the pilgrimage and nothing else."  He stated.

"Like us?"  Lulu regretted the words as they left her lips.

Auron turned to face the black mage and stared down at her.  Lulu slowly looked up at him then turned away sharply.  She swallowed hard; her heart was racing.

"I'm going to the Farplane."  Lulu headed towards the entrance of the Farplane feeling slightly giddy.  She glanced over her shoulder to see if he was following her but saw that he had turned and was heading in the opposite direction.

Lulu sighed and continued to walk to the Farplane.  When she reached there she saw Yuna and Tidus watching her parents.  Looking to her right she could see Wakka talking to his brother.  Lulu swallowed hard as she watched her old lover staring aimlessly ahead.  She knew that it wasn't really him…that it was an image projected by the pyrflies but her insides tweaked as she looked at him.

Lulu folded her arms under her bosom and shifted her weight onto one foot.  She didn't feel as sad as she had done in the past when thinking of him…she just felt at peace and glad that he was sent and hadn't become a fiend.

She smiled slightly.  Things had been so much easier when he was around…there was no complication about her feelings towards him.  All she knew was that she was madly in love and wanted to stay with him for the rest of her life.  But he was long dead and seeing him in this place confirmed it….

"You okay?"  A voice asked from behind.

Lulu nodded and smiled at Tidus over her shoulder.  "He is dead and I am still alive.  Coming here really makes that clear…I should focus more on what I have to do now." She chuckled softly.

"What?"  Tidus asked.

She shook her head.  "I'm not even sure what I am saying."

Tidus folded his arms, a thoughtful expression on his face.  "Don't you mean that you should leave Chappu behind?  I'm sure he was a great guy but there will be others."

"Ummm that's a possibility."  Lulu smile widened and she sighed.  "Goodbye Chappu…you always said that I looked grumpy but those were the happiest days of my life."

Tidus admired Lulu from behind then stepped forwards resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm fine."  She said quietly.

Tidus remained silent and instead of answering her he turned her to face him and pulled her into his arms.  Lulu was surprised by this gesture but felt safe against him.  Her hands rested against his strong lean chest as her eyes closed.

Tidus caressed her back slowly wanting to comfort the woman he was falling for.  Just holding onto her made him feel so much better.  His pain seemed to ease with her near.  There were just so many things that bothered him now.  His father being the creature he is now…wanting to return home but not wanting to leave Lulu…. Yuna thinking about getting married to a creep like Seymour.  Tidus didn't care what people said he still thought that Seymour was a total arrogant jerk.  

He pulled away from Lulu slightly not caring if anyone was watching and gazed into her eyes.  Lulu blushed slightly as he kissed her gently on her soft slightly parted purple lips.  She kissed him back gently for a moment then pulled her lips away swiftly as if she'd been struck by lightening.  

Lulu stared into his eyes not sure what was happening.  Tidus frowned slightly, a confused expression on his face.  She stared back at into his sky blue eyes searching for something…something to let her know that she was doing the right thing.  Suddenly one of his eyes closed and formed a scar over the eyelid, then the other turned a shade of brown/grey and his facial features became more refined and his hair became a shade of dark grey.

Lulu stared in horror into the face of Auron…why was she seeing him here…like this?  He shouldn't have been in her head at all.  It was Tidus she was with…why was Auron always there in the back of her mind.  Was it Auron she really wanted?  Was she just fooling herself by thinking that Tidus was the one she was falling in love with?  Lulu shook her head still staring into that grey eye.  No…it wasn't like that…she really did feel something for Tidus but there was so much confusion in her mind.

"Tidus…" She uttered.  There was so much to worry about…Sin, pain, Seymour, Yuna, Spira, the pilgrimage, her sanity, love, sorrow, Tidus, lust…Auron…

"Lulu?"  Tidus peered down at her.  He had released her but had grabbed a hold of her shoulders to snap her out of her daydream.

Lulu blinked and began to focus on Tidus again.  She pulled back from him and turned away.  She hated feeling this way, so confused about what she wanted.  Lulu grew angrier when she thought of what she was doing to this young man.  Hurting him was not her intention but she still wasn't sure…

"I'm…I'm sorry."  Lulu muttered.  "But not yet…"

Tidus swallowed hard and turned to face the image of Chappu.  "It's okay.  Take your time."

Lulu faced him and smiled unhappily.  "Thank you for understanding." She paused.  "Why don't you try calling someone?  All you have to do is think about them."  With that she turned away and headed out of the Farplane.  

He nodded and then sat down on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him.  He rested his arms behind him and began concentrating hard on the person that meant he most to him.  Slowly the image of a young woman came into view.  Tears sparkled in his eyes threatening to spill.  His voice was caught in his throat when he gazed into her eyes.

"Mom…" He whispered.  "I don't know what's happening to me…I wish you were here.  I need something to stop me from bouncing off the walls.  I need Lulu so badly but there's something wrong and I just don't know what it is…. I mean she's the one that made the first move and now…."

Tidus sighed.  "Dad's not so good now either.  He's…different than before.  I don't know how it happened but he's…"

"Hey!  You okay?"  Wakka slapped Tidus' back hard.

Tidus cried out in surprise then looked up at the burly blitzer.  "I was.  Geez…" Tidus tried to rub the sore part of his back.  "Why do you always hit me so hard?"

Wakka chuckled.  "Too hard for you eh?  You should be able to take it. You're a blister like me, we have strong skin."

Tidus stood.

Wakka put a hand on his friend shoulder and looked ahead of him at the woman standing there.  "Hmm that's a classy lady.  Who is she?"  He asked curiously.

"That's my mom."  Tidus stated.

Wakka nodded.  "Ohh…looks like you…but prettier."

Tidus smiled sadly.  "She died a few years ago from some illness."

"Sorry bout that."

"S'okay.  It's just been a long time."  Tidus said quietly.

They stood there in silence looking at her for a while.  Tidus felt a little better seeing his mother…more at ease but not fully.

"You know…" Wakka began.  "I saw you and Lulu talking just then."

Tidus looked up at him.  "Just talking?"

Wakka nodded.  "Yeah…when I turned around you guys were talking and then she walked out."

"Ohh…and?"  Tidus asked a little puzzled.

"I think I know what's going on.  You like her don't you?"  Wakka folded his arms and looked down at Tidus knowingly.  

Tidus blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head.  "I guess."  He replied nervously.  "How did you figure that out?"

"You know I'm not as dumb as I look.  I can tell…it's obvious."

Tidus chuckled but then realised that Wakka's face was serious.  He hoped he hadn't gotten the older man angry.  "Do you have anything against that?"

"Nope, I just wanted to give you some advice that's all.  Lulu is very fragile…she may seem tough but deep down she's not.  If you want to be with her you have to give her time and space to work things out ya?"  Wakka stated.

Tidus nodded.

"You know that she hasn't been with anyone since my little brudda and that was two years ago.  It's going to be tough for her."

Tidus folded his arms and looked down at his shoes.  "But sometimes I get the feeling that she's not interested.  I mean she was the one who made the moves in the first place and now…"

Wakka let out a loud chuckle that made Tidus jump.  "If she wasn't interested in you…boy you would know about it!  I've seen her turn down men so many times it's amazing!  Even Luzzu was interested in for a few months back."  Wakka smiled.

"What about you?  Have you ever tried?"  Tidus asked innocently.

Wakka's smile broadened.  "I tried not to but a long while ago…yeah I did like her.  I wanted to protect her for my bruddas sake.  I wanted to comfort her when she was down.  Lulu acted so tough back then but I saw right through it.  No one would have guessed how sad she was but I've known her for years and I could tell…" He trailed off.

"Did you approach her about it?"  Tidus asked.

Wakka nodded.  "I did but…"

*

_"What?"  Lulu turned to face Wakka not believing what she just heard._

_Wakka scratched the back of his head.  "Umm…I want to be with you Lu."_

_Lulu stared at him then closed her eyes and shook her head, her fingers rested on her temples.  "I should have known."  She opened her eyes.  "You want to take care of me for Chappu don't you?"_

_Wakka nodded.  "Ya…"_

_She stepped towards Wakka and rested her hand on his shoulder.  "Well I want to take care of myself for Chappu.  I'm sorry Wakka…"_

_Wakka smiled and let out a loud laugh.  "No prob!  I thought you'd turn me down but I just took the chance to tell you anyway."_

_Lulu grinned.  "We're still friends?"_

_Wakka winked at her and nodded.  "Definitely." _

*

"Lu was cool about it and never held the fact that I liked her against me."  Wakka grinned.  "But to tell you the truth I got off lightly.  You should have seen how she turned the others guys down.  She was so cold…I felt sorry for them."

Tidus smiled.  "Do you still like her?"

"We're just good friends and that's all.  I'm not interested in her that way anymore."  Wakka told him.

"So you think she's serious about _me_?"  Tidus asked.

Wakka nodded.  "I'm sure of it.  But like I said you need to give her space to work things out ya?"

Tidus smiled.  He felt a lot better after hearing that.  "Okay."

"Good.  Now lets put all this romance stuff aside for a while and concentrate on what's really important.  We're guardians remember."  Wakka slapped Tidus's shoulder.

Tidus coughed.  "Yeah…"

"Hello?"  

The blitzers turned and smiled at the young summoner.  "Hey Yuna…" 

She smiled.  "I've decided."

"Oh really.  That's good."  Tidus was hoping she had decided to do the right thing.

Yuna turned her head and gazed aimlessly ahead.  "I remember when I was only seven years old in Bervelle that day.  My father had defeated Sin and the whole town was out in the streets and everyone was laughing.  They all seemed so happy.  If I defeated Sin then that would make everyone happy wouldn't it?"  Yuna paused for a moment.  "I must do what everyone wants not just what I want."

"Lets go back."  Wakka said.

"Yeah, you got to tell Seymour."  Tidus agreed.

Yuna nodded then looked ahead at the figure of the woman surrounded by pyrflies.  "Is…is that your mother?"

"Yeah.  That's her."  Tidus looked back at the image.

"She's very pretty."

Tidus thought for a second.  "But…wait…no one performed a Sending for her… so… why is she here?"

"She must have accepted death while she was still alive."  Yuna told him.

Tidus frowned and sighed.  "Come on lets go."  He said quietly before walking towards the steps leading out of the Farplane.

Yuna sighed as she watched him go then smiled up at Wakka when he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  "You ready?"  He asked.

She nodded.  "I am."

*

Lulu opened her eyes and yawned quietly.  She had fallen asleep on her bed at the Inn for a few hours and it was now nightfall.  Lulu sat up and stretched slightly while looking over at Rikku who slept soundly in the next bed.

She pulled her hair out of her face and realised that it was in need of a good comb through so she climbed off the bed and sat down by the dresser.  She picked up the fancy engraved comb and pulled her hair over her shoulder then ran the comb down the length of it.

Lulu continued this until all the knots were gone and her hair was once again shiny and silky.  She sighed and sat back in the chair.  While tying her hair in a loose and simple ponytail she began to think.  They'd be leaving in the morning to cross the Thunder Plain and head for Macalaina Woods.  When they get to the temple hopefully they'd find Maester Seymour and inform him about the decision Yuna had made. 

She stood and headed for the door.  She needed to get some air.

"Lulu?"  Rikku turned in the bed to face the black mage.  "Where are you going?"

Lulu grinned.  "I'm going for a walk.  Don't worry I won't be long."

Rikku turned away.  "…Okay.  I won't …wait up…"

Lulu nodded then walked out of the room.  Quietly she headed past the other rooms not wanting to wake up the others.  Once outside she sighed and headed down the path towards the entrance of the Thunder Plain.

Loud grunting noises echoed up through that tunnel.  It sounded like someone fighting a fiend or something.  She rushed into the tunnel hoping that she would be able to help whoever was in trouble.  She continued to run until she came to the end of the tunnel to the Thunder Plain then she stopped suddenly when she saw a red coat on the floor.  She looked up and saw Auron but he wasn't in trouble.

He was on the Thunder Plain slicing his blade at invisible enemies.  But he looked so different…he wasn't wearing his coat or that large collar that covered his mouth.  Also his glasses were off and his hair was free from the band he usually had it tied in.  The muscles in his arms were so strong and well sculpted.  

Lulu continued to stare as he swiped at the unseen enemy with his sword; he let out groans and cries of effort.  Rain trickled onto her but she didn't care.  All she could do was stand there and admire the warriors' beauty.  He didn't appear to notice she was there and kept training for what seemed forever in slow motion for her.  While he fought, he continuously dodged the lightening that was homing in on him with ease.

Lulu licked her lips slightly.  By now Auron was soaked and so was Lulu.  She was safe from the lightening bolts because she stood only a little way from the tunnel.

Out of nowhere an Iron Giant rushed towards Auron and roared at him.  Auron looked up at it unfazed then turned his sword towards it.  As the fiend tried to reach for him he jumped out of the way just missing another lightening bolt, and landed on its arm.  

He sliced at the iron foe and seemed to be inflicting a great amount of damage to it.  The fiend roared then flung Auron roughly to the ground but Auron just jumped up again and continued to slice at it with his heavy sword.  

Lulu was rooted to the floor watching the whole thing.  She wanted to help but her legs weren't moving.  The creature was getting weaker by the minute until it was just reaching for Auron blindly.  Auron jumped up onto the Iron Giant's shoulder and plunged his sword through its neck.  It cried out then began to disappear into pyrflies but just before that happened Auron jumped off the dying fiend and landed gracefully on the ground.  

As he stood up straight he ran his hand through his wet hair, his lips slightly parted and his eye closed.  Lulu began to get light-headed and swallowed the lump in her throat.  He looked so mesmerising and tempting.

Auron walked to where the giant had fallen and picked up the six hundred gil it left behind.  He then turned towards Lulu and headed in her direction, his sword flung over his shoulder.  She took a deep breath waiting for his eye to meet with hers but it didn't happen.  He continued to walk to her until he stood by his soaking coat that was by her feet.  He bent down to retrieve it then walked past her as though she weren't there.

Lulu stood there breathing heavily, her skin burning up again.  She couldn't just let him go like this.  Lulu spun round.  "Auron!"  She called a hint of desperation in her voice.

He stopped walking and turned his head slightly letting her know that he was listening.  She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.  Her heart was thumbing hard against her chest.  "I…I…"  

Auron turned around and walked towards her until they were merely inches apart.  She looked up into his mysterious eye and took a deep breath.  A slow smile crept onto his lips and his gaze softened.  He reached out and ran his thumb down her smooth cheek.  Gasping she closed her eyes slowly and then opened them.   She took one step towards him, closing the gap between them then her arm snaked around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. 

Lulu continued to stare into his eye.  All this felt like a dream to her…a dream she didn't want to wake up from.  She felt so strongly for him at that moment and she had no intention of stopping this time.  The sexually deprived woman felt like she would burst if she didn't take this chance.  All logical thoughts abandoned her as before and all she sought after was the pleasure the powerful warrior could and hopefully would give her.

She slowly brought his face closer to hers and moved her lips towards his until they were just barely touching. Auron flung his sword to one side and dropped his coat in a heap on the floor. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, touching her exposed skin through the gap in the back of her dress. He closed his lips over hers and she slipped her tongue into his mouth massaging it passionately.

He slowly slipped off the band holding her hair together, and watched as her dark long hair spilled over her shoulders. The temperature was now beginning to boil as they caressed each other softly.

The rain cascaded down onto them and the water dripped down their faces and slid over their skin.  The weight of their clothing was becoming frustrating and they both wanted to shed them so badly.

Lulu pulled away slightly and looked down at his swollen lips with desire.  He looked back at her from under his lashes and was amazed at how beautiful she looked.  Her hair hung from her head like an ebony waterfall, her eyes burned with passion and her luscious and inviting cleavage seemed to glow as the water collected in a pool in between her breasts.  Once again she brought his head down to hers.  She groaned eagerly into his mouth as she moved her hands from his head down to his shoulders.

This felt so right…so perfect.  They didn't want it to stop.  Nothing would stop them from enjoying this moment.  All their pain had vanished and their sorrow gone.  All that was important at that time was their need…the need to let themselves go.  To explore what hadn't been touched in a long time.

Lulu began kissing the side of his neck moving down to join her hand on his shoulder.  She then took his hand in hers and began to kiss each of his fingers while staring into his eye.  Auron burned with desire as he watched her like that.  It took all of his strength to stop himself from throwing her to the floor and making love to her there and then.  

The black mage then rested his hand on the top of her chest and stared back at him waiting for him to continue.  He smiled seductively and squeezed the skin gently.  A gasp escaped from her lips but she continued to watch him with those half closed, rose coloured eyes.  

Auron kissed her quickly on her lips then pulled back.  He turned away from her picking up his sword and coat then glanced at her.  She looked a little dazed and confused wanting to know why he'd stopped just like that.

"I'm giving you a choice Lulu…I'm going back to my room now.  You can come with me or go back to your room and just forget that this even happened.  It's up to you, do as you please."  With that he walked past her and headed for the Inn. 

This was it…he had given her the choice.  But Lulu didn't know what to choose.  She pushed her hair out of her face and stared out towards the Thunder Plain while rubbing her shoulders.  Her whole body was aching for more and she wanted it so much.  She wasn't going to deny it anymore…or be ashamed of it.  She wanted Auron to take her body…she wanted him to help her forget about all the pain and suffering around her.  Lulu wanted him to lose himself inside of her….

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes 

Hey guys!  I hope you people liked this chapter.  I had fun writing it…especially the part at the end ^_^.  Let me know what you think by **Submitting a Review.  **I'm warning you from now that the next chapter will **_definitely_** be a lemon.  I've started the new one already so it should be there in a couple of days.

In this chapter I tried to show that Lulu and Auron are using each other for physical pleasure and that's all they are thinking about.  I tried not to make them think things like 'her eyes showed him the pain she'd gone through and he wanted to shield her from the pain that anyone else would give her in the future'.  That would be the kind of thing Tidus would be thinking about, towards Lulu.

In reality all they are thinking is 'he/she looked so beautiful' or 'every time he/she looked at him/her they began to burn with desire'.  All they are feeling is intense lust and neither of them is looking to each other for a long lasting relationship or anything.  Remember Auron wants to be a strong guardian for Yuna and so does Lulu but also for Lulu, she's falling in love with Tidus.  But she's just finding it hard to resist Auron's magnetism. 

Sorry if I went on a little too long just then but I'm just trying to help you understand why Lulu and Auron crave each other so much. (if you didn't understand) 

Thank you for reading 

^_^

Selina


	10. Giving In

Final Fantasy 10

**Guilt**

By Selina

Warnings: Rated R.

Pairing: Tidus/Lulu, I've thought of others and you've guessed them by now. ^_^

Disclaimers: Characters and places from the game mentioned in my story are from FFX belonging to Squaresoft not me.  So don't sue!

Setting:  Auron is back in his room the same night and is wondering about Lulu.

Authors Quick Note: This chapter is a **_Lemon_** so if you don't like that kind of thing then just skip to the '&&&' section.  Remember you have to be over **_16/17_** okay.  You've been warned.  By the way the **_Lemon_**starts from the very beginning.  Enjoy!!

Chapter 10- Giving in 

When Auron reached his room, back at the Inn he kicked off his boots and threw his coat on the back of a chair by the dresser.  Placing the sword by the bed he sighed.  That woman was driving him so crazy and he wanted to taste more of her but he didn't want her to feel as though she had to.  That's why he offered her the choice.  He wanted her to come to him of her own free will so they could get the pleasure they'd been waiting for.  

Auron pulled off his heavy black shirt and threw it to one side then lay down on the soft mattress with his hands behind his head.

His door flew open and Lulu stood there breathless.  Auron sat up as she slammed the door.  She rushed towards him and he stood just in time to catch her as she leapt into his arms.  He covered her face with fiery kisses and began undoing her dress from behind.  Lulu kissed his chest rubbing her hands over his solid muscles.  Understanding that he was having a little difficulty removing the dress, she turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder.  

Auron managed to undo the straps and slipped the material from her revealing that she was wearing a black strapless practically see-through bra, black lace panties and her grey stockings and black shoes.  He took a step back to admire her for a moment.  Lulu had a perfect figure and all her curves were in the right places.  Her firm breasts stood proudly and her rosy nipples jutted out from the fabric of her bra; her skin was still wet.

Lulu walked towards him, her eyes burning with longing and kissed him with all the energy she had.  Auron hands reached round to cup her soft buttocks and he clutched them roughly.  She moaned and pressed her groin closer to his, feeling his hard trapped member against her thigh.

"Are you sure?"  Auron asked one last time.

Lulu licked his lips.  "I am…" She sucked feverishly on his bottom lip.

Auron grabbed a hold of Lulu's tiny waist and threw her onto the bed, her legs dangling over the edge.  He knelt down and slowly pulled off each stocking his eye on Lulu's.  She watched as he dashed her stockings to one side and began kissing her up calve.  He continued to work his way up leaving a trail of saliva along her well-shaped leg.  As he got to her thighs he glanced up at her, giving her a teasing look.

Lulu was on fire as she writhed against the bed.  Auron hooked his thumbs under the band of her underwear and slowly began to pull it down.  She held her breath in anticipation waiting for him to expose her most delicate area. He gradually pulled her panties past her knee and off her purple painted toes.  He then parted legs to see more of her pleasure dome.

Smiling, Auron proceeded to climb up onto the bed not taking his eyes off her beautiful womanhood.  He glanced up at her then leaned in closer smelling the lovely aroma that came from deep inside her.  He lightly blew onto it and planted little butterfly kisses along her lower lips.

Lulu could feel each part of her tingling with excitement she could hardly control what she was feeling.  She bit down hard on her bottom lip waiting for his tongue to enter her.  

Auron leaned in closer and thrust his tongue deep inside her.  Lulu cried out and arched her back…the sensation was amazing.  The skilful lover pushed his tongue in deeper and deeper feeling every part of her insides clenched around him.  The taste of her was superb as he sucked up the juices that came to meet his lips and he knew that she was enjoying each moment of his unbearable teasing.

Lulu was wild.  It had been so long since she'd had something like this done to her and she'd forgotten how good it felt.  Her spine was tingling and her head felt like it was full of fireworks that would explode any minute.  She let out a long moan her hand clutching the bed sheets tightly as beads of sweat appeared above her brow.

The tongue began to move faster and faster and she could feel herself edging closer to her release.  She was thrashing about uncontrollably on the bed and Auron rested his hands on her legs to stop her from kicking him accidentally.  He put more pressure onto his tongue and began to feel her contract around him.  

Lulu cried out grabbing the top of her bra and yanking it down so her beautiful bouncy breasts fell free.  She arched back, her eyes rolling up into her head as she grabbed hold of her right bosom and squeezed it desperately.  Her other hand was still clutching the bed sheet.

The black mage almost screamed as she came.  Her heart was banging furiously against her chest and she was gasping for breath.  The pleasure was almost blinding, her whole body was tingling from the excitement.

Auron licked up the rest of her juices then pushed himself up and looked down at her.  Her eyes were tightly shut and she was biting her bottom lip hard while tugging on her breast so hard that little red marks began to form there.  He grinned at her and watched as she was still trembling for the first orgasm she's had in years.  Auron leaned down and reached round her to unhooked her bra.  He then pulled it from under her, dropped it to the floor and kissed her tenderly.

Lulu opened her eyes, her vision a little hazy and kissed him back weakly.  Her hands gently touched her face.

"Auron…" She moaned breathlessly.

Auron moved down the bed again and pulled her nipple with his teeth.  She pushed her hands roughly into his hair while groaning softly, her pulse rising again.  Auron brushed her necklaces aside and licked over the red marks on her chest then sucked it greedily.  Auron knew his member was straining for attention and was rock hard but he ignored it.  He wanted Lulu's happiness to come first but soon he'd have to take her because he had no idea how long he could hold on. 

She let out a deep moan as he clutched her other breast lightly.  A deep, crimson flush lit her cheeks as she writhed beneath the older man's ministration.  She tried to shift her position but Auron had her pinned down.  Opening her eyes she gasped while watching Auron suck on her.

He moved his hand from her chest and slowly moved it down her skin and buried his fingers inside her hot, wet hole probing her delicate womanhood.  Lulu grinned slightly as he groped her body sending shivers through her.

"Unhh…" She moaned as Auron pulled away from her breast and withdrew his soaking fingers, licking them off.  Lulu looked up to see why Auron had stopped and saw that he was trying to remove his trousers.  She bolted up and crawled naked towards him, eagerly wanting to help him remove his trousers.

Auron stopped undoing his belt and allowed Lulu do it.  Impatiently she fumbled with the heavy belt and threw it on the floor then she pulled down his trousers and underwear in one swoop.  She pushed them down to his feet and he stepped out of them while watching her as she stared in awe at his throbbing, stiff manhood.       

Lulu blinked in surprise at how large and powerful it looked.  It had been such along time…she'd forgotten how large they could be.  She reached out and gently ran her fingers along the length of it.  Lulu grinned slightly as she felt him shudder in contentment as she continued to brush his warm member with the tips of her fingers.  Auron smirked down at her then pulled her up into his arms and crushed his lips against her showing her his need through his actions.  Lulu shivered with delight as his hardness pressed against her thigh and she couldn't wait for him to put it inside of her.

Auron gathered her up into his arms and walked with her to the side of the bed.  Carefully he placed Lulu on the soft mattress and climbed on top of her pulling the sheet onto his back.  Auron positioned himself for entry and looked up at Lulu for assurance one last time holding himself up with his well-built arms.  Lulu nodded mutely and readied herself for penetration. 

As he slowly rubbed the tip of his manhood against her she gasped with anticipation.  Auron took a deep breath and without warning plunged into her.  Lulu cried out in ecstasy and wrapped her legs around his waist to push him in deeper.  He stayed that way letting her have time to adjust to his size then proceeded to pull out just until he was barely in her then plunge back in.  Auron kept on doing this; slow at first then building up speed.

Lulu was in heaven.  He felt so good inside her…so powerful.  She opened her eyes to watch him.  His hair hung down, his eye was closed as though he was in intense concentration and his lips were tightly pursed together.  The bed sheet that was draped over him had moved down from his shoulders to the base of his spine.  He looked so wonderful and captivating.

Auron grunted loving the feel of her around him.  She was so nice and tight and the pressure of her inner walls made him almost lose it too soon.  Lulu cried out and reached to pull Auron down for a kiss.  Auron sucked on her lips enthusiastically while still pumping hard into her.  He reached for one of her hands and clutched onto it tightly, their finger entwined.

Lulu moved with Auron trying to push him in deeper.  Her back was arched and sweat trickled between her heaving breasts.  She clutched the bed sheet again with her free hand and with the other squeezed Auron's hand firmly.  

Their moans echoed through the room and it was so loud they didn't notice that the bedroom door had opened slightly and one of Yuna's guardians were watching them in dismay.

Lulu could feel herself edging to her next orgasm.  Her blood was boiling, her eyes were tightly shut and her mouth formed an 'O'.  When she came for the second time it felt like a roller coaster.  She was so hot and she felt like she was being sucked into oblivion.  Shock waves pulsated though every nerve ending and when she opened her eyes all she could see was a brilliant white.  She let out a loud cry.

When Auron felt her contract around him it moved him to the first orgasm he'd had in over a decade.  With a loud moan, his seed spilled deep inside of her and he hung on to her hand tighter than before.

Auron's arms began to feel weak and he collapsed on top of her breathlessly.  Lulu sighed and wrapped one arm around his shoulders; they were both shiny with sweat.  She kissed the side of his face lightly, glad that he hadn't pulled out of her yet.    

The guardian by the door shook their head and walked down the hall back to their room silently.

They lay in silence for a long while not moving an inch.  Fingers still loosely entwined.  Lulu stared up at the ceiling and could feel Auron breathing against her shoulder.

"Auron…" She muttered quietly.

Auron shifted off the black mage, pulling himself out of her much to Lulu's disappointment.   He turned over and looked at her.  She swallowed nervously but didn't look at him.  

"What is it?"  He asked huskily.

Lulu sighed not knowing what to say.  Her inside were tingling with anxiety.  Auron prompt himself up and continued to watch her.  Her cheeks were still flushed and her dark hair fanned out on the pillow.  Her eyes were half closed but they seemed to sparkle.  Auron knew that she was still dazed by what just happened.

He leaned down and planted a soft yet passionate kiss on her parted lips.  She kissed him back resting her hand on his face.  When he pulled back Lulu was smiling up at him.  "Auron…that was wonderful.  …I'd almost forgot how good it could be.  Thank you."

Auron grinned and rested back on the bed pulling her with him so she rested on top of him.  "There's no need to thank me."

Lulu rested her head against his chest rubbing her thumb over his nipple lazily.  The warrior sighed putting one hand behind his head.  "We should get some rest.  Tomorrow is going to be a big day."  He told her quietly.

"Umm…" Lulu kissed his lips again grinding her womanhood against him.  She was beginning to feel turned on again as she kissed him harder.

And within a few moments they were back in the heat of love making all over again.

*

&&&

*

The next morning Lulu woke up upon hearing the sound of the shower running.  She opened her eyes and stretched, a grin on her sleepy face.  She was alone in the bed and realised that Auron was in the bathroom that was joined to his room.  Lulu sighed happily, last night was so nice and she enjoyed it thoroughly.

Her lips felt tender and her arms, legs and breasts felt bruised and hammered but she still felt good.  Lulu climbed off the bed and as she stood up she felt a sharp pain in her groin and her behind.  Auron had really worked into her the night before and everything was feeling sore.

She stretched again arching her back then ran her fingers through her hair.  She picked up her clothes from the floor and placed them neatly on the chair.  She then began to spread the bed making it look presentable.  Yawning she walked into the bathroom and could see Auron's figure through the shower door.  She grinned then headed for the mirror and stared at her reflection.  

There were bruises all over her body and there were probably bruises where the eye couldn't see as well.  She sighed then pulled open the shower door exposing Auron's naked, soapy body.  He turned to look at her then frowned when he noticed the marks on her.

"Are you in pain?"  He asked.

Lulu shook her head and stepped into the shower.  "I'm fine.  It looks worse than it actually is."

He nodded then pulled her into his arms.  Lulu kissed him quickly then picked up the sponge and covered it with soap and handed back to him.  She turned her back to him and moved her hair out of the way so he could wash her back.  Auron grinned and compiled with the black mages wish.

He proceeded to gently rub the sponge over her skin, watching as the suds slid down her pale skin to the curve on her backside.  He leaned closer inhaling the smell from her and noticed a small bruise on her neck.  Auron kissed it lightly and she sighted.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Lulu."  He said sincerely.

She shook her head and turned to look at him.  "I'm fine…really.  Don't worry."  Lulu stepped closer to his and rested against his chest.

Auron looked down at her.  "Lulu…you know that once we leave here we can't…"

Lulu nodded against him.  "You don't have to say it Auron…I know…."

"I just thought you should know…. but I didn't want it to seem that I was ridding myself of you now that we've…." He trailed off.  "We both have duties as guardians.  Last night was extremely pleasurable but it should remain here."  Auron explained softly.

Lulu closed her eyes and grinned.  "I understand and I wouldn't have it any other way."

*

"Maester Seymour went to Macarena Temple."  Tidus told the group later that morning outside Seymour's mansion.

"Macalania Temple."  Wakka corrected.

"Oh…" Tidus rubbed his head, a little embarrassed

Wakka folded his arms. "What I don't get is why would the Lord Maester take off without a peek to anyone."

Rikku leaned forward.  "Maybe he wasn't expecting Yuna's answer so soon."

Wakka thought for a second then nodded.  "Ahh that's probably it."

Yuna sighed and glanced to the floor.  He face seemed troubled.

"Yuna what is it?"  Auron asked stepping closer to the young summoner.

Yuna stepped back, her eyes to the floor.  "Oh…nothing."

"You're a poor liar."  The warrior stated.

Yuna shook her head.  "It's true it's nothing.  Come on let's go."  She quickly turned and headed in the direction of the path leading to the Thunder Plain.

Tidus had noticed that since last night Yuna had been acting weird.  She seemed kind of depressed and very defensive.  When they had left the Farplane yesterday, they'd seen Lord Jyscles sprite trying to escape the Farplane but Yuna managed to send it before it escaped.  Since then she'd been acting strange and the others were curious to know why.

Auron grunted then headed after her.  "We leave."  He ordered to the others.

Wakka nodded.  "He's right.  Come on guys."

"Wait what about Lulu?"  Rikku asked.  

"Yeah."  Tidus agreed.  "Where's Lulu?"

"I'm right here."  Lulu stepped forwards from the direction of the Inn.

Everyone turned to look at her…everyone except Auron.  He turned away from her and headed after Kimarhi who'd followed Yuna straight after she'd walked off.  Both Auron and Lulu made a promise to each other that what happened the night before would stay in the past and they would not repeat it.  Even though they enjoyed it they would not allow it to come in the way of Yuna's pilgrimage.  They would leave their passion behind in Guadosalam.

Lulu understood their arrangement fully.  She felt no remorse or shame.  Every moment of last night was one to savour and remember with a smile.  Now was the time to be concentration on the things that were important.  And that was the pilgrimage.

"Come on before we get let behind."  Lulu said heading down the tunnel.

Tidus and the others followed.  They caught up with Yuna by the entrance to the Thunder Plain and stared ahead as the lightening crashed down on to the lightening rods.  

The mysterious guardian glanced at Auron then Lulu and sighed.  They couldn't believe what they had witnessed the night before.  It seemed so unreal and they had no idea that Auron and Lulu were sleeping with each other.  How long had it been going on?  Had they been having a secret relationship behind everyone's back?

They were tempted to confront one of them about it this morning but decided against it.  They'd just pretend that they didn't see anything and just go on with the pilgrimage.

The guardian exhaled noisily.  Yet again couldn't help but be shocked and even saddened when seeing them and they didn't know if they'd be able to keep it to themselves much longer. 

To Be Continued….

Author's Notes 

Hey there!  Well I hope you enjoyed it!!  If you read the lemon, what did you think of it?  Let me know by **Submitting a Review**

Well you'll find out in the next chapter (or will you).

I want to thank you guys for reviewing and thanks for reading.  I'm also sorry to those who was hoping that this chapter was with Tidus and Lulu but don't worry…things are going to change in later chapters.

I'd like to thank _EA_ (you know who you are) for her nice encouraging reviews and I'd also like to thank my friend _AJ_ who helped me a little when I was writing this chapter.  Thanks mate! 

Oh! Another thing…who do you think the Mysterious Guardian is? (The one who saw Lulu and Auron together) ^_^ And if you don't know then who do you think it should be?  Be sure to let me know what you think.

Thanks again for reading

^_^

Selina


End file.
